


A Touch of Reassurance

by Buttispams



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Early Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttispams/pseuds/Buttispams
Summary: Peter notices that Chasten seems uneasy at times.Chasten opens up about past abuse, and Peter becomes his safe place.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Original Male Character(s), Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 86
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed pictures where Chasten seems to cling to Peter, so I decided to write about why this may be.
> 
> Also, I love Chasten and I am so happy that he found Pete because that is what he deserves.
> 
> Finally, a shoutout to @teen.for.chasten on Instagram, for helping though this fic.

Very early on in the relationship Peter learned that Chasten showed affection through touch. By their first date, Chasten would place a hand on his shoulder to punctuate a talking point. He held Peter's hand when walking, and he made sure to express his enjoyment of the night by kissing him.

Despite this, Peter also noticed the way that Chasten tensed when he came in close contact with people he didn’t know, and the way he would flinch when he was touched unexpectedly.

The first time this was brought to his attention was on their second date. Peter took Chasten to South Bend Brew Werks, insisting they had the best locally brewed beer, that Chasten just had to try.

They had just finished their meals, and were finishing their drinks.

“This one is in my top five, it’s called Stargazer, it has a nice citrus aroma.” Peter told Chasten.

While trying their new drinks, they were interrupted by a friend of Peter’s, Clark. 

“Hey, Pete.” Clark walked up to the table, placing a hand on Peter’s back.

“Clark, hi!” Peter lit up, smiling at their surprise guest. Then he pulled himself together and motioned towards Chasten. “This is Chasten, my boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you, Chasten.” Clark reached his hand out for a handshake, and Chasten accepted. “Well, I don’t want to interrupt anything, I just wanted to say ‘hi’. Pete, I’ll see you around, and again, it was great to meet you.” He put his hand on Chasten’s shoulder, the same way he did to Peter, and walked away.

It was a subtle movement, but Peter took notice of how Chasten’s eyes widened and he slightly jumped at the light touch. He didn’t want to embarrass Chasten, so he decided not to mention it, at least not until later.

“After this drink we can head out, and maybe go for another walk or something?” Peter suggested.

“Um, yea, sure.” He went to speak again, but he couldn’t form the words.

“Everything okay?” Peter asked, before Chasten could continue.

“Um... Just…” Chasten bit his bottom lip, thinking carefully about his next words. He took a deep breath and continued. “Did you just call me your boyfriend?”

Peter stared blankly at Chasten. He thought back to his previous conversation. A bright red blush settled on his face, when he realized what he had said.

“I… I did, yes.” He spoke honestly. “I know we haven't talked about it yet, and I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable, but I really like you and how things are going, and I don’t have any interest in seeing anybody else, right now. I guess, what I’m trying to say is… I want us to be exclusive, like, boyfriends.”

“Yes, I’d like that.” Chasten smiled and placed his hand over Peter’s. “Let’s get going.”

“Okay.” Peter smiled back.

Chasten paid the check, insisting it was his turn because Peter paid on their first date, and they headed out.

"Still wanna take that walk" Peter asked

"Anything, if it means more time with you." Chasten blushed at his own statement.

Peter offered his hand, and once Chasten accepted, they strolled down the street, heading towards the river.

They walked in silence until Peter could see that no one else was around, then he spoke.

"Was everything okay, at the restaurant?" He asked. "I mean besides the whole 'boyfriend's thing."

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"I noticed you kind of jumped, when Clark came over." Peter pressed.

"Oh, that." Chasten was nowhere near ready to talk to Peter about this. Sure, he was starting to trust Peter, but that was a lot of baggage, and he wasn't sure Peter had a place for all of its contents. "It's nothing, I just wasn't fully paying attention, so it made me jump."

"Oh, ok" Peter didn't believe Chasten, but he could tell that it was something personal that Chasten wasn't comfortable sharing yet, so he dropped the subject, and continued casual conversation.

A few minutes later, Peter looked down at his watch and realized how late it had gotten. "We should be getting back." He stopped walking and turned towards Chasten.

"Yea, I still have to drive back to Chicago." Chasten mirrored his position.

Peter looked at Chasten, entranced by his shimmering blue eyes, he was about to lean in and kiss him, but he stopped when he heard a group of teenagers approaching down the walkway.

“Come on.” Seeing the discomfort in Peter’s eyes Chasten took his hand again, and they walked back to the car.

They got in the car, but Chasten didn’t drive. He just sat there.

Peter looked at Chasten, he could tell that Chasten wanted to say something, so he let him take his time.

Eventually Chasten spoke. “Peter I have to tell you something”

Peter nodded, “anything”

“I lied to you, earlier.” Chasten angled himself towards Peter. He lowered his eyes as he fumbled with his own hands. “I lied about why I jumped when Clark touched me. I’m sorry, Peter, I didn’t mean to lie, I just… I wasn’t sure what to say.”

Peter took Chasten’s hands. “I kinda figured you weren’t being completely honest with me, but it seemed personal, so I didn’t want to press.”

“Thank you, that means a lot.”

“Why are you telling me this, now?”

“Because you’re right, this is personal. And you’re my boyfriend, and I want you to know. Maybe not everything yet, but at least this much”

“Okay. Whatever you want, I want.”

Chasten smiled, but it quickly disappeared as he prepared to speak again. “To put it briefly, I’ve been mistreated in the past.”

Peter’s eyes focused on Chasten, as his face contoured into a concerned look.

“I’m not yet ready to tell you the specifics, but I just wanted you to know that I have developed serious trust, so when you notice me act the way I did, then you’d understand.”

Peter just nodded, scared of possibly saying the wrong thing.

“I want to trust you Peter, I really do, I’m just not there yet.”

“That’s okay, I don’t expect you to be.” Peter lifted Chasten’s hands and placed a delicate kiss to his knuckles.

The smile returned to Chasten’s face, as he pulled his hands free to turn on the car, and drove back to Peter’s house

Once there, Chasten parked and turned off the car. “I’ll walk you up.” Chasten said and they made their way to the door.

Once on the porch, Peter stopped. He wanted so badly to kiss Chasten, but he decided to let Chasten take the lead, not wanting to push him.

After a long moment, Chasten moved in and connected their lips.

It was delicate at first, and over way too soon, but then Chasten put his hand on Peter’s cheek and leaned in again. He deepened the kiss, slightly opening his mouth, and slipped his tongue into Peter’s mouth.

Peter let out a soft uncontrollable moan. He had never felt this before. He had only ever kissed women, and that was a long time ago. He refused to do anything under the radar, with men, in the past out of fear of a possible scandle getting out and ruining his career. And he had only kissed Chasten once, since then, on their first date, but it was gentle and quick.

This was new, and it was amazing. He never wanted to stop kissing Chasten.

“Would you like to come in for coffee?” Peter asked, when they finally broke away.

Chasten’s stomach dropped. He looked at Peter with sad, disappointed eyes. “Peter, I really like you, but I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“What do mean, not ready?” Peter questioned trying to understand what Chasten thought he was asking. “I just thought that because you have a long drive tonight, maybe you’d want some caffeine. But if you just wanna go, that’s fine too.”

“Oh! You actually meant coffee?”

“Well, yea, that’s what I said. What did you think”

“I thought you meant ‘ _ coffee _ ’, you know, like, sex?” Chasten dropped his face into his hands and shook his head. “Oh, god.” He picked up his head. “I’m so sorry. Peter.”

“Hey, no, don’t be sorry.  _ I’m  _ sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel pressured, or anything.” Peter took one of Chasten’s hands on his own. “I don’t want that either. I mean, I do, I find you very attractive, and one day, definitely, I’d like that, with you, but not today… ”

“Peter-”

  
  


“... Especially because I’m still new to the whole dating thing with men, I mean, I’ve dated women, but not since college...”

“Pete-”

“...and also after what you told me tonight I would never want to rush you or anything and I- ”

“Peter!” Chasten finally got him to stop rambling. “It’s okay. I know, you didn’t mean it like that.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. I’ll shut up now.” Peter dropped his eyes to the ground.

“I will take some coffee though, if that’s still on the table”

Peter nodded.

The two men went inside, and Peter started the coffee. While it was brewing he took Chasten on a grand tour of the house.

"It still needs a lot of work, but it's home."

"I think it's beautiful." Chasten concluded. As he glided his hands across the hood of the piano. "Much better than my studio apartment."

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“Trust me, Peter, it’s awful.” He assured.

They walked back to the kitchen in silence, Chasten was completely in awe of Peter’s house.

“Here you go” Peter handed Chasten a mug, and poured coffee into his own.

“Thank you.” Chasten took the mug, and sipped it. “Can we sit?”

“Sure” Peter led them into the living room, and sat on the couch next to Chasten, leaving a few inches between them for modesty.

Chasten closed the distance between them, he wrapped his hands around Peter’s arm, and rested his head on Peter’s shoulder. Peter looked down, and smiled. Even with everything Chasten has obviously been through, he still showed a lot of physical affection towards Peter. But he couldn't complain. He had spent all of his adult life starving himself of physical touch, and now, here was Chasten, feeding into his desire.

“I’ve noticed you don’t have a TV in here, only in the bedroom.” Chasten commented.

“Uh, yea. I don’t like the idea of a TV in here, I feel it takes away from the point of it being a  _ living  _ room.”

“I like it. It makes you have to pay attention to other people.”

“That’s kinda what I was going for.”

“Mmhm” Chasten smacked his lips and closed his eyes.

“Hey,” Peter lightly shrugged. “You can’t fall asleep, you still have to get back to Chicago.”

“I know,” Chasten groaned and lifted his head. “I think I’m gonna go before it gets any later.”

He put his mug to his lips and chugged the rest of its contents. Then he stood and went to the door, with Peter following.

Chasten stopped in the doorway and faced Peter. “You know, I usually don’t feel secure enough to fall asleep on people.”

“Well, you didn’t fall asleep.” Peter argued.

“Because you stopped me.” Chasten leaned in and chastely kissed Peter. “I’ll call you tomorrow, and maybe we can make plans for next weekend?”

“Definitely.” Peter smiled ”Oh, and if you want, maybe, bring an overnight bag? You can stay in the guest bedroom, and then you won’t have to worry about driving back at night.”

“I’ll think about it.” Chasten wrapped Peter in his arms for a quick hug. “Goodnight, Peter.” He let go and walked out the door.

“Goodnight, Chasten.”

  
  



	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasten is introduced to Peter's parents.
> 
> There is an incident at the grocery store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was A LOT.
> 
> Also, I love Anne Montgomery.

The next day Peter had just gotten home from City Hall, when his phone lit up with a call from Chasten. He answered it immediately.

“Hey Chasten, how was your day.”

“Long, but I’m home now.” Peter could hear the exhaustion in Chasten’s voice. “How was yours?”

“Pretty good, actually. I got approval to start looking into the new ‘smart sewer’ system.” Peter was giddy, he started pacing back and forth in the living room trying his best to contain the excitement in his voice. Both excited for the sewers, and hearing Chasten’s voice.

“Well, congrats, I know how much you are looking forward to that.” Chasten chuckled into the phone, and Peter could swear his heart skipped a beat.

“I really am.”

There was a long silence on the line, then Chasten spoke.

“So, next weekend...” He trailed off hoping for Peter to pick up with the rest of the details.

“What about it?” Peter asked, casually.

“What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking you could come on Saturday, and we could get dinner. Then, if you were up for it, on Sunday, you could come with me to the city’s Labor Day picnic?” Peter had a hopeful tinge in his voice. “But seriously, no pressure. If you’re not comfortable staying here, I completely understand, and we can figure something else out.”

“No, I like that idea. I’ll get to see South Bend in it’s true form, and I’ll get to see the Mayor at work”

“Great!” Peter smiled, but then he came to a realization and worry quickly formed inside him. “Um, just so you know, my parents live in town, and there’s a good chance they’ll be there.”

“Oh, well, then I guess I should dress nice.”

Peter smiled as Chasten’s response, thanking God, that it wasn’t a deal breaker. They talked some more, until Chasten hung up, excusing himself to go and study.

_________________

The weekend couldn’t have come soon enough, Peter thought, but finally it was Saturday, and he had just received a text from Chasten, letting him know that he would be there in less than an hour.

Upon reading the text, Peter rushed around the house to make sure it was clean and ready for an overnight guest. He cleaned the dishes, dusted the bookshelf, and set up the guest room. Before he knew it, Chasten was knocking on his door.

He opened the door, his eyes lighting up at the sight in front of him. Chasten was standing on the porch, smiling brightly, with a small, black overnight bag slung on his shoulder.

Chasten entered the house and accepted a kiss, before Peter led him up the steps into the guest room, to set his stuff down. Chasten sat down on the bed, observing the room, then he laid back, and closed his eyes.

“This bed is so comfortable.”

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never had a reason to use it.”

Chasten blindly reached his hand up to Peter. “Come here, and try it with me.”

Peter took Chasten’s hand, and sat down on the bed, reclining next to him.

“Okay, it’s not bad.” Peter confirmed.

Chasten rolled onto his side, draped an arm over Peter’s waist and placed his head on Peter’s chest. “I had a rough week.”

Peter lifted an arm and wrapped it around Chasten’s shoulders. “Hopefully this weekend makes it better.”

“It’s already getting better.”

Peter smiled. He could’ve stayed like that all night, with Chasten in his arms, however, that thought was thrown away when his stomach started to rumble with hunger.

Chasten giggled. “Hungry?”

“A bit.” Peter replied. “What do you want for dinner?”

Chasten lifted his head to look at Peter, leaning up on his own arm. “So, I know it’s not exactly romantic, but I noticed on the map when driving here that there is a Dairy Queen nearby.”

“You want to go to Dairy Queen?”

“Is that weird?” Chasten asked. He lowered his head burying it in Peter’s neck as he chuckled.

“Yes it is.” Peter laughed, as Chasten’s breath tickled his neck “But we can go if that’s what you want.”

“Yay!” Chasten jumped off of Peter, and walked out of the room. “You coming?” He called behind him.

The two men enjoyed dinner, followed by ice cream, and then they agreed to go back to the house and watch the newest episode of Game Of Thrones.

Chasten went to the guestroom to change into pajamas and joined Peter on his own bed, to watch the show. They both sat against the headboard, after a few minutes Chasten laid his head on Peter’s shoulder.

They stayed like that throughout the episode, until Peter heard a soft snore next to his ear. He turned his head slightly looking out of the corner of his eye, and saw Chasten. He looked completely relaxed, Peter didn’t have the heart to wake him, yet. So, he let Chasten sleep until the episode ended, before waking him, and sending him to his respected room.

The next day Peter woke up early, and headed down to the kitchen. He was going to make Chasten breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, Chasten stumbled into the room, hair disheveled and still in his pajamas.

“Good morning!,” Peter said, way too chipper for 8:00am.

“Coffee,” was the only thing Chasten said, completely ignoring Peter’s excitement.

“Are you okay?” Peter stepped away from the eggs on the stove, approaching Chasten, and placing a questioning hand on his shoulder.

Chasten just looked at Peter with lazy eyes, and an unexpressive look on his face. “Coffee”

“Um, yea, in the pot” Peter pointed to the pot on the counter with freshly brewed coffee sitting in it.

Chasten remained silent as trudged over to the pot, pouring some of its contents into a mug, and taking a sip. “Thanks.”

Peter continued to watch his every move around the kitchen. “Is everything okay?”

Chasten stood against the counter, taking long sips from his mug. “I’m fine. I just don’t enjoy talking, or eating, or really anything, in the morning, before coffee.”

Peter relaxed his stare and chuckled at Chasten’s statement. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

They ate their breakfast and got ready for the picnic.

Peter was in his room looping his tie around his neck, when Chasten appeared in the doorway.

He looked over and smiled. “Hey you. Ready?”

“Uh, yea.” Chasten walked up to Peter, taking the tie from Peter’s hand and tying it for him.

Peter slipped his hands onto Chasten’s waist, and held him. “Nervous?”

“A little. It is my first public appearance with you, afterall.” Chasten hung his arms over Peter’s shoulders. “Also, your parents are gonna be there.”

“Don’t worry about that. I told my mother I was bringing my boyfriend, and she squealed over the phone like a teenager.” He laughed recalling the interaction.

“Ah, so that means she likes me more than you do.” Chasten joked.

“Never.” Peter kissed Chasten, then pulled back to look him up and down. “Besides, it’s hard not to like you when you look this good.”

Chasten broke free from the hold. “Alright, pull yourself together. You have a City to address.”

They made their way to the picnic, and Chasten was introduced to city council members, park managers, and close friends of Peter.

“Pete, Chasten, hey.” Clark called over to them as he approached. He hugged Peter and shook Chasten’s hand.

“I have to hit the stage to speak quickly before the band goes on.” Peter told them. “Chasten, if you’d like, you can stick with Clark, and he’ll take you to wait for me by the steps of the stage.”

“Yea, sure.”

As they waited, Clark made casual conversation with Chasten, asking about his work, and where he was from. A few minutes into Peter’s speech and older couple came over to talk to Clark.

“Clark, dear, how are you?” The woman asked

“I’m good. How have you two been?”

“Things are fine” The man supplied, then he pointed to his wife. “This one has me making calls for the reelection.”

Clark laughed.

“And who are you voting for, young man?” The woman turned towards Chasten, and smiled brightly.

“Oh, I don’t live here. But if I did, I would definitely vote for Peter.”

“Smart boy” The man said

Before they could continue talking, Peter came down the steps, and hugged the couple.

“Oh, Peter, we just met the sweetest guy.” The woman had her arms around Peter she talked, motioning towards Chasten. “I know you said you met someone, and from what you’ve told us he sounds great. But if things don’t work out...” She didn’t say anymore, she just nodded towards Chasten.

Peter looked at him and blushed, but Chasten still wasn’t putting the pieces together.

“Chasten,” Peter said. “Um, meet my parents.” he said, putting his arm around both of them. “Mom, this is Chasten, the guy I’m _already_ seeing.”

Chasten’s jaw dropped. He had just had a conversation with Peter’s parents, without either of them knowing who each other was.

He thought it over, and he realized that it was probably the best way he could’ve met them. It was authentic and he felt no pressure. And Peter’s mother had obviously gotten a good first impression of him.

Clark excused himself to meet up with more friends, leaving the four of them to venture off to the food, and enjoy their day together.

_______________

Peter and Chasten continued to see each other every weekend. Most of the time Chasten would drive over on Saturday and he would stay over in the guest room. Peter didn’t notice too much of Casten’s discomfort over their time together. If anything he noticed Chasten loosening up a bit, especially towards him.

One evening, after dinner, Chasten suggested he and Peter head to the couch to play a board game, however the game was quickly discarded when Peter leaned over and kissed him. Peter would never admit this, but he could tell he was going to lose, so he decided to redirect Chasten’s attention.

They kissed for a long time, making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers, until Chasten pulled off suggesting that they ‘cool off’.

_______________

It was a Wednesday, in early October, and Peter was sitting on his couch FaceTiming with Chasten.

“So I was thinking, when you come over on Friday, I’ll make you dinner.”

Chasten was taken back by this announcement “I didn’t know you could cook.”

“Well, I can,” Peter explained. “Some things.”

“Then, I can’t wait.”

______________

That Friday Peter was coming home from a long day at work. In that moment all he wanted was to climb into bed, and never re-enter the real world. Then his phone buzzed. His entire demeanor changed instantly as he remembered it was Friday, and Chasten was coming. He was once again happy.

He took time to make sure the guest room was tidy and the kitchen was cleaned. But even after all that, he still felt as though he was forgetting something.

Chasten showed up at Peter’s house and was greeted at the door with a long kiss. He relaxed, moaning a little into the kiss and snaked his arms around Peter’s hips.

He pulled back, and Chasten protested. “No, come back.”

Peter chuckled. “Go put your stuff down. And I’ll start dinner”

“Ugh fine,” Chasten complained playfully, and headed up the steps, asking along the way, “What are you making for dinner anyways?”

Peter’s eyes widened as he realized what he had forgotten.  _ Shit! _ He had never gone to the store to buy stuff for dinner.

When Chasten descended the steps, he noticed Peter slipping into a light jacket, and grabbing his car keys.

“Are we going somewhere?” Chasten asked.

“Um…I may have forgotten to go to the store.” Peter ran his hands through his hand, as he winced at his own mistake. “I’ll only be gone ten minutes, if you wanna stay here and get settled”

Chasten stepped past him, and opened the front door. “Somebody has to go and make sure you don’t forget anything else.”

They were walking through produce when a man stalked up to Peter, one of his constituents, and went off. He started yelling at Peter about how he was ruining the City. Peter, being Peter, stayed calm, and tried to contain the situation.

“Listen, sir, I’m sorry that you feel that way. I can assure you that I am doing everything I can to make sure that this City continues to strive, but if you don’t feel I’m doing something right, then feel free to come to the next public city council meeting this Tuesday, and respectfully voice your concerns.” Peter kept his composure as he spoke. “Now, if you would kindly excuse me, I would like to go enjoy my night.” He motioned towards Chasten during the final statement.

The man laughed mockingly. “Yea, well, maybe you would do a better job if you weren’t so busy with you fuck boy, all the time.” Then the man turned around and stormed off.

Peter stood in place, jaw clenched, his hand in a fist beside him. He could deal with people criticizing his policies and work ethic, he could put up with the name calling, but what he could not tolerate is someone verbally or physically attacking someone that he cares about.

“Peter?” Chasten asked, his voice small, wincing like a kicked puppy.

Hearing his voice, Peter froze, his breathing stopped. He could tell that Chasten was scared, but not of the man yelling. Chasten, in that moment, was scared of Peter.

He released his fist, relaxed his jaw, and looked at Chasten with sad guilty eyes. For weeks he had been doing everything he could to earn Chasten’s trust. To be the man that Chasten deserved. But now here he was, bringing back all the fears he had been helping Chasten forget about.

The look on Chasten’s face ripped at his heart. Sad, scarred, and alone. “I want to leave.”

Peter simply nodded, afraid that if he spoke he would cry.

The drive home was silent. Not a word was spoken between them. Peter risked a quick glance over at Chasten. His heart breaking further, as he saw Chasten shrunken in on himself, shaking, and biting his nails. All he wanted was to hold him, and promise him that everything was fine, but would Chasten even believe him?

They got into the house, and Peter stopped in the entryway. He wasn’t sure what to do. He couldn’t go to the kitchen to start dinner, because they hadn’t bought anything. He couldn’t go to his room and cry, because he couldn’t leave Chasten. So he just stood there.

Suddenly he felt a soft brush against his hand. Then he felt Chasten take hold of it.

“Chasten” Peter looked at him. “I’m sorry that happened. You don’t deserve to be spoken to or about like that. And I’m sorry that I scared you. I know you haven’t been treated well in past relationships, and I never wanted to be the guy that made you feel small and afraid.”

“I know, Peter. I do.” Chasten walked closer to him, and pressed himself into Peter’s chest. “Please hold me.”

And Peter did. Gently wrapping Chasten in his arms.

Chasten spoke again. “I was scared. But not of you. I mean, at first I was, I saw you get angry and then I saw your fist, and it reminded me of all the awful things in my past.” 

He broke away to look at Peter. “But then I realized why you were angry, and it wasn’t at me. You weren’t tense because you were mad at me, you tensed because you were trying to protect me.” 

He hugged Peter again, tighter than before. “No guy has ever tried to protect me before.”

Peter held him, unwilling to let him go. “I’m always going to protect you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few people request for a wedding fic, and I fully intend to write it. But I'm really bad at multitasking so it's not gonna come out until I finish with this fic. SORRY!


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes Chasten dinner!
> 
> WARNING: Chasten opens up about his past experience with sexual harassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I just want to wrap Chasten up in my arms, good thing he has someone to do that. Thanks Pete!

After a few more minutes of standing in the hallway, Peter suggested they order pizza for dinner, and finish the night off with a game Risk.

When Chasten entered the kitchen the next morning, Peter immediately met him with a mug of coffee and a kiss on the cheek.

“So next weekend is a little busy for me.” Peter told Chasten over breakfast. “I have to go out and do some neighborhood canvassing, door to door stuff.”

Without even contemplating an answer, Chasten responded. “So, I’ll come with you.”

“No, you don’t have to do that, it’s tedious work.” Peter would do anything to spend more time with Chasten and he could really use the help, but he would never ask Chasten, this early in the relationship, to invest time in politics.

“It’s okay. I wanna do it. I wanna help you.”

“Yea, okay.” Peter smiled, Chasten wanted to support him, so who was he to say no? “And if you’ll let me, I would like a second chance to make you dinner.”

“Just don’t forget to buy everything.” Chasten joked, and leaned over to kiss Peter. “Alright, I have to go get ready. I don’t want to get stuck in traffic.”

Chasten got up from the table, and headed upstairs. Peter stayed, sitting at the table, a smile still pulling on his lips. He and Chasten had only been together less than two months, but he could already tell that he was falling in love.

An hour later Chasten was standing in the entryway of the house parting ways with Peter.

“I’ll call you tomorrow” Chasten hung his bag over his shoulder, then slid his arms around Peter’s waist.

“Please do” Peter leaned in and kissed Chasten, placing one hand on his cheek, and the other on Chasten’s hip.

It was long and passionate, Peter didn’t want to let go. Then, Chasten opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, granting Peter’s silent wish.

Chasten reluctantly pulled back. “Peter, I gotta go.” But before actually moving away, he dove back into the kiss.

“Then go” Peter breathed out between kisses.

A few more kisses, then Chasten pulled back again. “Okay, I seriously have to get going”

“Right.” One last kiss, then Chasten let Peter go. “Goodbye Chasten”

“Goodbye Peter.”

_______________

The following week took way too long, but Peter pushed through it, and eventually it was Saturday morning, and Chasten was on his way.

The first thing Peter did was double check his fridge and pantry, reassuring himself that he did in fact go to the store. Then he took an extra couple minutes for himself to prepare for his day of canvassing.

Once Chasten arrived, they left and began their journey of knocking on doors.

“Wow, these people really like you.” Chasten noted, after leaving the fifthteenth house.

“Well, they don’t necessarily like me, as much as they dislike my opponent.” Peter commented. “Just wait, we have a few, let’s call them opinionated, citizens to convince.”

Peter was right, two houses later, and they were being shooed off the lawn by an old man yelling about the complexity of roundabouts.

“I told you.” Peter stated as they walked on down the street, occasionally checking behind them to make sure the guy wasn’t following them.

“That was one guy.” Chasten defended. “Obviously not everyone is going to like you, but I would say at least the majority do.”

Peter smiled and bowed his head as he blushed, looking up at Chasten through his lashes, eyebrows raised. “Alright, come on, we have about 500 houses left.”

“Wait, what?!”

Peter laughed as he walked ahead.

After a total of 100 houses, not 500, Peter and Chasten went back to Peter’s house, and started dinner.

“What are you making?” Chasten stepped behind Peter and wrapped his arms around his front, as he was standing at the stove stirring a pot.

“Pasta, I wasn’t kidding when I said I could only make some things.”

Chasten pressed his cheek to Peter’s shoulder. “I’m not complaining, food is food, and you're sweet enough to make it for me.”

“You deserve it.”

Chasten placed a kiss to the back of Peter’s neck, then let go of him. “Want me to set the table?”

“Um, sure, thank you.”

Peter directed Chasten around the kitchen to find the plates and silverware, as he finished the cooking.

Chasten took his first bite of the meal, and audibly moaned “This is really good, Peter, thank you.”

“Uh, huh,” was all Peter could get out. All thoughts vanished, and his breath hitched listening to Chasten’s moan.

He closed his eyes trying to focus on anything else, but Chasten. They were taking things slow, and he respected that, he was protecting his own heart as well as Chasten’s. However, he was 33 and still a virgin, embarrassingly so, and his boyfriend was sitting across from him moaning. He suddenly felt like he was 17 years old again, watching a shirtless Brad Pitt in  _ Fight Club _ .

“Peter, you okay?”

“Huh?” Peter was snapped from his thoughts, looking at Chasten with wide eyes. “Um… yea, fine. Sorry I was just thinking”

Intrigued, Chasten asked, “About what?”

Peter knew he couldn’t tell the truth, so he told Chasten a little white lie. “Oh, um, just daydreaming about the reelection.”

“Okay” Chasten laughed. “But, maybe save that for later and eat something.”

Peter did, and thankfully for him, Chasten didn’t make any more inappropriate noises.

“What do you wanna do now?” Peter asked, as he finished filling the dishwasher.

“I was thinking we could just go sit on the couch, and talk.” He handed Peter the remainder of the silverware from the sink.

“Whatever you want.”

Peter pressed the start button on the dishwasher, then took Chasten’s hand, and walked him to the couch.

They sat down on the couch and Peter was about to ask what Chasten wanted to talk about, but before he could, Chasten’s mouth was on his own.

He relaxed into it, letting Chasten take control. Tongues tangling, teeth bumping against each other.. Chasten moved his hands to Peter’s back, laying down, and pulling Peter on top of him.

They continued to kiss, sloppy but sweet, it was everything Peter didn’t know he wanted his entire life. Sure, he had imagined situations like this, on nights when he was alone in his bedroom. He thought about what it would feel like to have wet lips on his own, hands roaming, hearts racing, but it was nothing compared to the real thing.

He didn’t expect this moment could get any better, but then Chasten moaned. Louder, more uncontrolled, than he had at dinner. It was all so much, and Peter couldn’t control himself. He thrusted his hips down, grinding them on Chasten’s hips, gasping out his own moan.

He wanted to do it again, but suddenly, he was pushed, rolling onto the floor, with a hard thud.

He looked up, surprised by what just occurred. Chasten looked back at him wide eyed.

“Shit! Peter, I’m sorry” Chasten reached down to help Peter off the floor. “Are you okay?”

“Yea I’m fine.” Peter got up, with help from Chasten and sat next to him on the couch. “Are  _ you _ okay?”

“I-” Chasten started, then he took a deep breath. “I don’t know.”

Peter gently put his hand on Chasten’s back, slowly rubbing circles. “Hey, just talk to me.”

Chasten looked down at his feet. “I guess I just panicked.”

“Why didn’t you ask me to stop?”

“Because I didn’t want you to. Or at least I didn’t think I did.” He looked up at Peter, and lowered his voice, almost seductive like. “We were kissing, and it was so good. Then you moved against me.” He looked down again returning his voice to it’s usual tone. “And that’s when everything went black. And once again I felt like I was 18.”

Peter stopped moving his hand, filling his voice with urgency. “Wait, what do you mean? What happened when you were 18?”

Chasten looked up at Peter with sad, distant eyes, then squeezed his eyes shut taking a deep breath as he began to speak.

“I had just come out, and a friend of mine took me to a party. He said it would help distract me. It did, at first, I had a lot of fun. But then, there was this guy. He was the one hosting the party, a friend of my friend. He came up to me and made conversation, told me that he knew I just came out, and offered me some advice.”

“I was happy to have someone else to talk to, so when he offered me a tour of the house, I didn’t think anything of it. He took me around, and when we got to the bedroom, he asked if I wanted to continue to talk in there, where there would be more privacy.”

“I was so fucking stupid. Anyone could see what he was doing, but I was so blind”

Peter slipped his hand into Chasten’s, interlocking their fingers. “You’re not stupid, Chasten.”

Chasten looked down again. He didn’t want Peter to see his face when he told him the next part. 

“We sat on the bed, and talked for another hour or so. Then he put his hand on my thigh, and kissed me. I tried to be polite, by moving back a little, and telling him that I had to go. But he grabbed me, and pinned me to the bed.”

Tears fell down his cheeks as he continued. “He didn’t rape me or anything, he just put his hands down my pants and got himself off.”

“Chasten, that’s still rape, he forced you into a non-concentual sexual interaction.”

Chasten shook his head, refusing to believe what Pete told him. “Well, whatever it was, it’s affected me since. I have had sex since then, and I do enjoy it, but for some reason with you on top of me, just now, I felt helpless again.”

Chasten finished, then looked back up at Peter, who was staring back at him with tears running down his face.

“Chasten, I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s not your fault.”

Peter took his hand back. He didn’t feel that he deserved to touch the beautiful man in front of him. “But I made you feel like that again, I triggered that memory.”

“It wasn’t you, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Chasten moved his hands to Peter’s cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. “Peter, please believe.”

“Okay.” Peter nodded. “I think, maybe, we should go to bed.”

“Actually, can you just hold me, for a minute?”

“Sure.” Peter relaxed back onto the couch, and Chasten curled into him, getting wrapped up in his arms.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Chapter should be here soon, it's much easier to write.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets overwhelmed with everything.
> 
> *Mature rating comes into play here, might need to change it later to explicit.*

The next morning, Peter woke up instantly noticing three things before even opening his eyes. One, his back hurt like a bitch, two, he had an unfamiliar weight pressing on his chest, and three, he had a raging hard on.

He opened his eyes to answer the numerous questions floating around in his head. He realized he had fallen asleep on the couch, which explained his back problem. Then he took note of the fact that Chasten had fallen asleep in his arms, explaining the pressure on his chest. Finally, he noticed that over the course of the night, he had adjusted to laying down on the couch with Chasten, and now their legs were entangled together, with Chasten’s upper thigh pressed  _ right there _ .

_ Fuck _ , he thought.  _ Not now, not after everything that happened last night _ .

He carefully eased himself from underneath Chasten, luckily he was a heavy sleeper, then he tiptoed up the steps hoping to be out of sight by the time Chasten peaked his eyes opened. Then he ran the rest of the way to the shower.

Chasten woke up a few minutes later, blinking sleep away and focusing on his surroundings. He thought back to the previous night, concluding that he fell asleep on the couch. Peter was always up earlier than him, so he figured that today was no different.

He went up the steps, heading to the guest room to shower and change out of his clothes, however, he stopped short when he passed the bathroom. He could hear the water running so he knew Peter was in the shower, but he could also hear something else.  _ Was he moaning? _

Inside the bathroom, Peter stood with his forearm against the cold tile wall, and his head leaning on top. Hot water ran over him, as his other hand gripped around his solid member, stroking profusely as precum beaded at the tip.

He closed his eyes as his mind clouded with thoughts of Chasten. His wet lips moving against his own, his searching tongue, his gentle hand on his Peter's hip, his loud airy moans.

"Oh, god!"

His hand moved impossibly faster, his breath became unsteady, and all he could see behind closed eyes was,

"Chasten! Uh, fuck!"

White streaks shot against his chest and the wall in front of him. He took multiple deep breaths, collecting himself, before cleaning himself up and exiting the bathroom.

As soon as Chasten heard the water turn off, he raced into the guest bedroom. There was no way Peter would ever recover if he found out Chasten had heard him getting off, to the thought of Chasten, no less.

He waited a few minutes til he knew Peter would be gone, then he went to use the bathroom. Chasten wasn’t upset about this, he was actually relieved. After last night he was so worried that Peter would be turned off by him, and maybe not even want to be with him anymore, but apparently that was not the case.

While Chasten finished getting ready, Peter went to the kitchen to prepare coffee and bagels for the two of them. He was dreading the moment that Chasen would come into the room. Would he even be able to look at him? He was so embarrassed. Here he was, trying to prove to Chasten that he wasn’t like all the other men in his past, that he actually cared for Chasten, but then masturbating in the shower while thinking about him.

_ I can do this _ , he thought.  _ All I have to do is act like nothing happened _ ,  _ it’s not like Chasten knows, or anything. _

“Mornin’ ” Chasten announced as he walked into the kitchen, sounding more awake than most mornings.

“Hey.” Peter handed him a cup of coffee, but moved out of the way before Chasten could drop a kiss on his cheek.  _ Way to act normal, dumbass. _

“I’m sorry I fell asleep on you.” Chasten sat down at the table and flipped through the newspaper that Peter had left there. “You could have woken me up.”

Peter handed Chasten a bagel, then sat down beside him at the table. “I would’ve, but I fell asleep too.”

He looked at Chasten, taking a moment to get lost in his eyes before speaking again. “So, next week is my monthly weekend with the reserves, so I’m afraid I can’t see you, but the following week is doable.”

“You’re telling me, I have to suffer through two whole weeks just to see you? ” Chasten playfully complained, then he slipped his hand into Peters. “You better make it worth it.”

Peter chuckled, then turned serious. “I know it’s a lot to ask, considering your work and school schedule, but I was hoping that you could be here for election day.”

Chasten smiled at him. “I was already planning on it.” He looked down at his watch and sighed. “I gotta get going.”

Chasten grabbed his stuff from the bedroom and met Peter in front of the door.

“I’ll call you later.” Chasten kissed him, then walked out the door.

______________

A week later, Peter was unpacking his stuff from his time with the reserves. Over the past couple days he hadn’t had many opportunities to talk to Chasten, just a text here and there. But now, his phone was ringing as Chasten dialed him on FaceTime, and he was so excited to finally see him again, even if it was over a screen.

He picked up his phone and clicked the green button.

“Hey, how was your weekend?” Chasten smiled brightly at him.

“Busy.”

“I bet.”Chasten watched as Peter moved around the room putting stuff away. “So, this week, I was thinking I’ll come over Saturday, and if you’ll let me,  _ I’ll _ cook dinner.”

“Sounds great.” Peter made his way to his bed and picked up his phone to smile back at Chasten. “How was  _ your _ weekend.”

“Uneventful.” He raised his eyebrows speaking playfully. “There were no dramatic plot twists.”

Peter sighed. “That kinda seems to be our thing, doesn’t it?”

Chasten shot him a crooked smile. “At least we have a thing.”

“Yea, I guess.” He looked away from Chasten, feeling guilty. “I really hate to cut this short, considering we didn’t get much time to talk this weekend, but I promised my mother I would call her when I got home.”

“Okay, well, tell her I said ‘hi’. I’ll see  _ you  _ next weekend.”

“Bye” Peter hung up.

_____________

The following Saturday, Peter was sitting in his office typing away on his computer. He had finished his victory speech days ago, but he couldn’t seem to get past the first part of his concession speech.

_ 'I want to thank the city of South Bend for putting their trust in my hands for the last four years. It has made me proud to be your leader, but now I must listen to your voices and step down to let someone else take the _ reins…'

His mind kept blanking. He didn’t even want to write this, but he knew he had to, just in case things didn’t go in his favor. Fortunately for him, his phone interrupted his writing, and it gave him a good excuse to put the speech away for the day.

Chasten:  _ I just left the store, I’ll be there in five. _

Peter:  _ Yay! :) _

Chasten looked at his screen and chuckled, then he pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Peter’s house.

A few minutes later, Chasten expectedly knocked on the front door, and Peter was there to open it.

“I missed you.” Peter said, as he stepped forward to wrap Chasten in a tight hug.

“I missed you, too.” Chasten held onto him for a long minute, then pulled back dropping a chaste kiss to Peter’s lips. “Can you help me with the groceries in my car?”

“Of course.”

An hour later Peter walked into the kitchen and peaked over Chasten’s shoulder curiously. “What are you making?”

“It’s a surprise,” Chasten replied, gently stirring the pan in front of him. “Now go find something else to do.”

Peter chuckled. “Yes, sir.” Then he left the room to sit on the couch and look over last week's polling number for the tenth time that day.

“Okay, you can come back now.” Chasten called out moments later.

Peter sat down at the table next to Chasten, and observed the plate in front of him.

“This looks incredible.” Peter was too afraid to eat the dish, not wanting to mess up how good it looked.

“Thank you. It’s lemon pepper chicken with parmesan crusted zucchini, and lightly seasoned oven roasted potatoes.”

Peter stared at him, jaw dropped. “And here I thought pasta and canned tomato sauce was impressive.”

Chasten attempted to stifle a laugh. “You tried, that’s all that matters”

Peter couldn’t wait any longer, the food smelled delicious, so he dug in. “Wow, Chasten this is amazing.”

“Thank you.” He blushed.

They continued with their meal, Peter indulging in seconds, savoring each bite.

Afterwards, while Peter was clearing the table, he accidentally bumped Chasten’s wine glass, knocking it over, and spilling all over Chasten’s lap. He freaked out quickly grabbing a towel to wipe the mess. He rubbed and patted the towel over Chasten’s lap while frantically apologizing. 

“Shit! Chasten, I’m so sorry. I’m just so clumsy.”

“It’s okay. It’s just wine” Chasten tries to get Peter’s attention, “But Peter, please stop.”

“No, I just need to get it soaked up” Peter kept up his attempt to clean up the mess. 

“Peter, you need to stop.” He grabbed Peter’s wrist halting his movements. 

Peter looked at Chasten with worried eyes, as he noticed the look on Chasten face, stern mixed with  _ arousal _ ?

Confused, Peter lowered his eyes to glance at the mess. He immediately tensed up with embarrassment, as he noticed the straining erection in Chasten’s pants. 

His concerns for the mess quickly vanished and were replaced with concern for ‘touching’ Chasten. 

“Oh, god, Chasten. I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I just… the mess, I wanted to clean it. And it was all over you, and I was just trying to help.”

“Peter”

“Shit! Chasten, I am so sorry, I don’t know what to say. I just want you to believe me. I wasn’t trying to pull anything.”

“Peter relax”

Peter sat back on the floor, leaning against the wall, tears of embarrassment rolled down his cheeks. He looked defeated. “I can’t do this.”

“Can’t do what?” Chasten dropped beside him.

“This. Us” He buried his head in his hands, taking shaky breaths. “I keep messing everything up. All I want is to be the guy that you deserve, but everytime I try, I just make things worse.”

“Peter, you’re not messing up anything.” Chasten kneeled in front of him, and grabbed his wrist urging him to pick his head up.

He looked up at Chasten, spilling all of his feelings. “I have no idea what I’m doing. I’ve never even been in a serious relationship before, and yet I threw myself into one that is very difficult.”

“Well, I’m sorry I made things so hard for you.” Chasten clenched his jaw, slightly offended by Peter’s statement.

“No, Chasten, it’s not your fault.” Peter wiped his face, and held onto Chasten, knowing that he chose the wrong words. “I’m the one who tries too hard. All I wanted was for you to trust me, and to feel safe with me, but instead of letting you take your time, I’ve been pushing you.”

Chasten shook his head. “No, you haven’t. You have been incredibly patient with me.”

He continued. “ Before you, I was treated like shit, Peter. People looked at me like I was nothing, and I let them, believing that they were right. It took me a long time, but I finally learned that they were wrong. I realized my own worth. I was willing to go my entire life, alone, knowing that loving myself meant more than being in a relationship where I doubted myself."

His own tears began to fall as he spoke. "But now, here you are. Telling me how important I am, showing me how much I deserve, and allowing me to love myself at the same time. You make me feel safe, Peter. And I am not willing to lose that."

Peter tilted his head back against the wall, and shut his eyes. “I’m just so helpless. I’ve waited so long to find love, and now I feel like it’s too late.”

“Peter, don’t say that, it’s not too late. I refuse to let you give up on yourself, and on us.” Chasten put his hands on Peter’s cheeks, and held his face, pressing his forehead to Peter’s “Please, don’t let me go.”

Peter held onto Chasten’s wrist, emotions overcoming him, as he spoke honestly. “I don’t want to let you go.”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much just filler, until the next chapter, which is going to be focused on election night.

The room was silent besides the occasional sniffle, as both Chasten and Peter regained their composure.

Chasten ran a hand through Peter’s hair, and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Are we okay?”

Peter nodded.

“Good, because my pants are soaked, and I’d like to go change.” Chasten stood up, extending a hand to pull Peter to his feet. “I’ll be right back.”

While Chasten was gone, Peter straightened himself up and wiped his face. Then he went back to the table to finish cleaning up the spilled wine, and filling the dishwasher.

He pressed the start button and turned around as Chasten appeared in the doorway. He had changed into pajama pants, but was still wearing his light blue button up.

Peter stifled a laugh at Chasten’s style choice. “That looks great on you.” He joked.

Chasten rolled his eyes. “I forgot to pack a t-shirt to sleep in. May I please borrow one.”

Peter raised his hand to cover the grin on his face, and nodded, worried that if he spoke, he would break out in hysterics.   
  


“It doesn’t even look that bad.” Chasten whined, and Peter just looked at him. “Can you please get me a shirt, now?”

Peter nodded again, and headed upstairs, Chasten following behind.

Chasten sat on the edge of the bed as Peter dug through his dresser drawer.

“Any preferences?”

“Just any old t-shirt, Peter.” Chasen replied, and suddenly there was a shirt flying towards him. “Thanks”

“What do you want to do for the rest of the night?” Peter asked as he tidied the drawer before closing it, and turned around. “I was thinking we could just watch a- What are you doing?!”

When Peter turned around, Chasten was standing with his shirt unbuttoned, hanging open.

“I’m changing my shirt.” Chasten answered, stating the obvious.

Peter stared at him, mouth hanging open. He swallowed hard, as his eyes ran over Chasten’s physique. 

His shoulders were broader then they had appeared beneath fabric. His chest looked so smooth, aside from the thin spread of light hair. His stomach wasn’t the thinnest Peter had ever seen, but it was perfect, he thought. He could tell that it was muscular, with just the right amount of softness cloaking over it. Finally, Peter’s eyes trailed down, to right below his belly button where a thin strip of hair led down, down to the waistline of his jeans, and further to what he knew was right behind the zipper.

After the incident earlier, there wasn’t much left to the imagination, and it wasn’t too hard to fill in the missing pieces.

Peter licked his lips as his mind wandered. “You are so gorgeous.” He thought.

His view became blocked when Chasten slipped on the t-shirt. Peter returned his gaze up, watching as Chasten looked at him with wide eyes, and and a bright red blush on his cheeks.

“You think I’m gorgeous?” He asked shyly.

_ Holy crap! I said that out loud _ . “I-... Yea, I do.” Peter nodded.

Chasten smiled, ducking his head. “Thank you.”

Peter walked up to Chasten, placing a hand on his cheeks, and lifting his head. He placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “What do you say, I put on my pajamas and we watch a movie?”

“Only if we can cuddle.”

“I think I can work with that.” He left another kiss on Chasten’s lips, before grabbing sweatpants and a t-shirt, and heading to the bathroom to change.

When he emerged, Chasten was already laying on the bed scrolling through Netflix on the TV. Once he saw Peter had entered the room, he dropped the remote by his side and opened his arms up, inviting Peter in.

Peter crawled into the bed, slipping into Chasten’s arms, wrapping his own arms around Chasten’s middle and placing his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

“This is nice.” Peter humed. “I’ve never been held like this before.”

Of course Peter had cuddled with people before. He and Chasten had spent many quiet evenings curled up on the couch talking about their weeks. And back when he was in college, he somehow managed to find the clingiest of girlfriends. But he himself had never been held. He had never laid in someone's arms as gently relaxed him with soft hands. He had never felt that he was the one being bundled up in an attempt to be kept safe.

Chasten stroked one hand through Peter’s hair, as the other traced small circles on his side. “Is it okay if we don’t watch the movie tonight? I just want to enjoy this.”

“Whatever you want.”

Silence grew between, and before he knew it, Peter was struggling to keep his eyes open.

He was so relaxed in that moment. He was in his boyfriend's arms, with the soft, steady beat of his heart next to his ear. Chasten’s fingers rubbed gently at his scalp, as his hand massaged his side. He was ready to fall asleep, with one single thought on his mind,  _ I’m in love. _

The next morning, when Peter woke up, Chasten was already gone. He got out of bed, stretching his limbs. As comfortable as he was in Chasten’s arms, he had never slept like that, so some parts of his body were stiff. He used the bathroom, brushing his teeth and putting in his contacts, before descending down the steps to find Chasten.

He eventually found him in the kitchen, standing in front of the stove, flipping pancakes.

“Hey, babe.” Chasten smiled at him, apparently he already had his coffee.

“Morning.” Peter smiled back, and walked to the counter to pour himself his own, much needed coffee.

“You slept a lot longer than usual, so I took the initiative to make us brunch.”

“Aw, thank you.” It had just dawned on Peter that he had yet to look at a clock. “Oh, wow, I slept until almost 11:00.”

“Yea, I was gonna wake you when I got up, but you looked so peaceful.” Chasten used a spatula to carefully pick up the pancakes, and placed them on two plates, and put them on the table. “But, I was thinking I would stick around a little longer today, before heading back, as long as that’s okay with you.”

“Why would I complain about more time with you.” Peter sat down at the table and Chasten sat beside him.

“Just making sure. And maybe we can actually watch that movie?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Peter picked up his fork and dug into his food. “Wow, Chasten. Is there anything you can’t make.”

“Well, I’ve never made bread before.”

They finished up their brunch, then they went upstairs to shower and get dressed for the day. Once cleaned up, both Peter and Chasten perched themselves on Peter’s bed, and watched a movie.

“I’m gonna go grab my stuff to head out.” Chasten said, as the credits rolled on the screen. “I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Chasten walked down the steps and embraced Peter in a tight hug. “I’ll see you Tuesday.”

Peter hugged him back, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Okay, I-” He was cut off by his cell phone ringing in his pocket. “One second, I’m sorry.” He gestured to Chasten, and answered the phone.

“Hello?... Yes, this is Mayor Pete… With all due respect, this is not the first accident in the city, why do I need to be there?... Oh, God, is she okay?!... I’ll be right there.”

Chasten noticed a shift in Peter’s tone, growing more and more with concern. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” He asked, placing a hand on his arm.

Peter started walking around, quickly grabbing a coat and his car keys. “Uh, there was a car accident in center city. My mother was one of the drivers.”

“Oh my god, Peter.” Chasten didn’t move. He wasn’t sure what to do, should he go with Peter, should he leave, should he hug him?

“She’s okay, but I have to see her.” Peter added, as he returned in front of Chasten.

“Yea, of course.” Chasten nodded. “What do you want me to do?”

Peter closed his eyes and shook his head. “I don’t know. Can you just be here when I get back?”

Chasten nodded.

“I shouldn’t be more than an hour.” Peter gave Chasten another quick kiss and left.

Chasten wasn’t too sure what to do while Peter was gone, so he just sat on the couch looking through social media to pass the time. It was only a few minutes over an hour when Peter returned through the front door. Chasten got up from the couch and met him in front of the steps.

“Hey.” Peter stepped to Chasten, wrapping his arms around his waist and dropping his face into his boyfriend's neck.

“How is she?” Chasten soothingly rubbed his back.

“She’s good, a little shaken up, but that’s it. I just dropped her off at the house, so she’s with my dad, now.” Peter picked up his head and looked lazily at Chasten.

“That’s good.”Chasten offered him a crooked smile. “And how are you?”

Without answering Peter returned his face into the crook of Chasten’s neck, and just groaned. After a quiet moment he mumbled against the warm skin. “Stressed, I just feel like everything is happening at the same time.”

“That’s because it is.”

“I’m just glad that I have you to hold on to.” Peter hugged Chasten for another minute before abruptly pulling back. “Shit, you have to get going.”

Chasten brought a hand up to rest on Peter’s cheek. “I do, yea.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you to stay.”

“No, it’s okay.” He took his hand off of Peter’s cheek and used it to brush through his hair. “You needed me.”

Peter shot him a shy smile. “So, what’s the plan on Tuesday?”

“I’m leaving Chicago around 2:00pm, so I should be here by 4:30 at the latest, leaving plenty of time before the polls close at 6:00.”

“Okay” Peter thought for a moment, biting his cheek, then asked, “Are you going back to Chicago, that night?”

Chasten could see that want in Peter’s eyes. He wanted him to stay, not just Wednesday, but today too, and everyday after that.“Um, I was thinking that I would stay with you, and leave Wednesday, but I have to make sure that I’m the road by 10:00am.”

“Sounds good.” Peter smiled, broader this time, then leaned in for a tender kiss. “Let me know when you get home.”

“Will do.” And with that, Chasten was gone.

  
Peter locked the door behind him and went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of whiskey,  _ it’s going to be a long night _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pete's mom, Anne, was actually in a car accident on November 1, 2015. So, that wasn't just a figment of my fucked up imagination. Fortunately she was okay.


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take the next step...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was a monster, so I really hope you enjoy.

Chasten arrived in South Bend around 4:00pm, and walked into the City council building, where Peter had said to meet him. He followed the building directory posted in the entryway, and headed to where the sign read “Mayor’s office”.

He walked into what appeared to be a waiting room, and approached the woman at the desk.

“Hi, excuse me, I’m looking for Peter.” Chasten said, his eyes wandering around the room in confusion.

“Sure, do you have an appointment?”

Chasten stared at her taken aback by the question. “Um, no. He just told me to meet him here.”

The woman at the desk, Shalon, the name tag said, gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry sir, but Mayor Pete is extremely busy today, and he’s only meeting with those who have scheduled time with him.”

“Oh um” Chasten bit the inside of his cheek. “Well, can you just tell him I’m here, he told me-”

“It’s okay, Shalon _ ,  _ this is Chasten.” Peter appeared in the doorway of his office. He stepped up to Chasten hugging him quickly. “Hey, sweetie.”   
  


“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize who you were.” Shalon stood from her chair, and extended a hand towards Chasten. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard good things.”

Chasten turned his head towards Peter, raising an eyebrow. “Have you, now?”

Peter blushed as a smile crept onto his face. “I may have mentioned a few things.”

“That’s an understatement,” Shalon added.

“Okay” Peter piped, stopping her from saying anymore. He returned his attention back to Chasten. “If you’d like, you can come see my office. I have a few things to finish up, but we should be out of here in the next hour, or so.”

“Sounds good.” Chasten followed Peter into his office.

Once Peter finished his work, he and Chasten headed out, they planned to have a quick dinner with his parents before meeting with community members and press at the South Bend Westside Democratic Club.

All eyes were on Peter as the news broadcasted the election outcome. He had one arm slung around his mother, as his other hand clutched Chasten’s. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the anchor announced the winner.

“With 100% reporting, Pete Buttigieg will win the 2015 South Bend mayoral election with 80% of the votes.”

Cheers erupted around him. He opened his eyes, and bit his bottom lip, pride bursting out of him. He released Chasten’s hand, turning in to hug his mother, then his father, and finally Chasten.

The crowd continued to roar as he stepped onto the small stage to speak to his community. 

“...Anything that any of us do, from the most basic things from washing the dishes and raking the leaves, to raising a family, falling in love, running a business...”

Chasten stared in awe at his boyfriend on stage. He was so proud of him. It shocked him that after a little over two months, he felt such pride in the man that stood before his city.

He listened intently at his speech, hearing it for the first time today, and...  _ Wait, did he just say falling in love _ ?

Chasten took a deep breath, he was in the middle of a room full of people he didn’t know, he couldn’t cry, not here. Besides, he didn’t even know if Peter was referring to him, or just speaking in general.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the room cheered, once again. 

Peter stepped off the stage, and walked back over to where Chasten stood with his family.

“Babe, are you okay?” Peter looked at Chasten, seeing the emotions flooding in his eyes.

Chasten nodded, biting his bottom lip, then wrapped Peter up in another hug. “I know it’s not gonna mean much coming from me, but I am so proud of you.”

Peter pulled back to look at his boyfriend. “It means  _ everything _ coming from you.”

Peter turned his attention to his parents, as well, as he continued. “I have to go do a million interviews, and shake every hand in the City, but once that is done I’ll come back to talk to you guys.”

It was about two hours later, when Peter returned to his family. Most of the room had emptied out, and it was just the four of them at a table.

Anne rested a hand over Peters, as she spoke “Your father and I are so proud of you, and not just because of all this...” she motioned to the room around them, she looked at Chasten and smiled before returning her gaze to Peter. “...but also, because of the life you are building for yourself.”

Peter smiled back at her. “Thanks mom.”

“Alright, we’re gonna get going.” Peter stood up with his parents, giving them both hugs, before they left.

He then turned to Chasten. “You ready?”

Chasten took hold of the hand that Peter extended towards him, and lifted himself to his feet. “Let’s go.”

After entering the house, and removing their coats, Chasten stopped Peter in front of the steps and slid his arms around his middle. “Congratulations Peter.”

“Thank you.” Peter accepted a quick kiss that Chasten offered to him, still holding him in place. “Wanna watch a movie?”

Chasten tightened his hold on Peter. “I was thinking we could just go to bed.”

Peter shook his head. “I’m too amped up to sleep, right now.”

Chasten leaned in, lowering his voice, and whispered in Peter’s ear.“I never said anything about sleeping.”

Peter bit his bottom lip in confusion, trying his best to piece together what Chasten meant. Suddenly his eyes went wide and his breathing stopped as he realized what was about to happen. 

He wanted this, he really did. He wanted to see Chasten, to touch his smooth skin, to kiss every inch of him, to feel Chasten against himself. But he needed to be sure that’s what Chasten wanted as well.

Peter halted Chasten, who was swiftly moving up the stairs, by grabbing hold of his wrist. “Wait, Chasten, are you sure? Because I don’t want you to feel pressured, that just because of what happened tonight, you feel like you have to do something.”

Chasten smiled at him. That was the moment he truly knew that he wanted this too, because Peter was so caring, despite how much he probably ached for touch, he was still asking for Chasten’s permission first. 

“I’m sure. I want to do this for you. You deserve it.”

Peter smiled back at him and nodded, letting Chasten pull him the rest of the way up the stairs and into the bedroom.

When they got to the bedroom Peter’s heart was already racing. Chasten slowly closed the distance between them, looking into Peter’s eyes, then down at his lips, before connecting them in a gentle kiss.

Peter cupped Chasten’s cheek in his hand as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He slid his other hand to Chasten’s back, urging him to press against him.

Chasten did, sliding his hands down Peter’s back to grip his ass, producing a loud moan from Peter.

Chasten pulled back making Peter groan, complaining at the loss of contact. He looked at Chasten with sore lips, and hungry eyes, taking deep sharp breaths.

“Peter, before we get too into this, I have to tell you, I’m not ready for  _ ‘sex’ _ sex, but I do want to make you feel good.”

Peter simply nodded in response, licking his lips.

“Alright then, where were we?”

Peter answered his question by crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. It was sloppy, all teeth and tongues, fighting for dominance. Kissing Chasten like his life depended on it, was probably one of the most greedy things that Peter had ever done, and he didn’t care.

Chasten continued holding onto his firm ass, as he walked them back to the bed. When Peter’s legs hit the edge of it, air hitched in his throat. Then he felt warm hands make their way up from his butt to his back, gliding underneath the fabric of his shirt. He broke himself away from the kiss, taking a moment to remove his shirt, before diving back in.

Chasten carefully lowered them onto the bed, pushing Peter to crawl up to the top of as he followed.

Peter laid on his back, and Chasten settled above him. Their legs were entwined, as Chasten continued to kiss Peter. One hand on his cheek, the other kneading a Peter’s muscled chest. Both Peter’s hands held onto Chasten’s back, fingers digging into the skin. Chasten’s thigh pressed firmly in between Peter’s leg putting pressure on his already fully hard dick.

Chasten held onto Peter’s cheek as he moved away from Peter’s lips to trail kisses along his neck. He licked and sucked at the skin taking pride in the constant rough groans that escaped Peter’s throat, as he ground up against his thigh.

Chasten adjusted himself over Peter to sit up, straddling his hips, and removed his own shirt. He took a moment to observe Peter below him.

He looked absolutely wrecked. His hair was tousled, his eyes were dark, his mouth hung open, and his chest gleamed with sweat. He thrust his hips down, watching as Peter shook with pleasure. 

He lowered himself back down and placed a sloppy wet kiss to the sensitive spot below Peter’s ear.

“Fuck! Chasten, what was that?” He gasped.

Chasten chuckled against his neck, then leaned back to look at him. “That has the same effect on most guys.”

Peter looked at him desperately. “Do it again.”

So, Chasten did, causing Peter to let out a high pitched moan and thrust his hips up again.

Peter held onto him, tightly. One arm was slung across his upper back gripping harshly onto Chastens shoulder, as his other hand clung to his hip. 

“Chasten, please, I need more.” He begged, sounding almost on the verge of tears.

Cashten used a hand to comb through Peter's hair. "Relax babe, I've got you."

Chasten kissed his lips again once, then moved lower to kiss his chin, his adams apple, his collarbones, nibbling lightly at each one.

He continued his descent, kissing Peter's pecs, flicking his tongue across each extruded nipple, sucking at them, with Peter gasping for air above him.

Moving lower, Chasten skimmed hands up Peter's muscled stomach while mouthing at his hip bones and the skin above the waistline of his jeans.

He slid his hands down, undoing the button and zipper of Peter's pants, and slipping a hand inside to squeeze his straining erections.

"AH! Chas- Chasten!" He inhaled rapidly, trying to control himself. "I'm close."

Chasten knew it was going to take much more to finish Peter. Hell, he was surprised he even lasted this long considering it was his first time ever being touched by a man. But Chasten was still determined to give him at least one more thing.

He tapped Peter's side, urging him to lift his hips to rid him of his jeans. Then he did the same with his boxers.

Peter's dick slapped against his stomach. Chasten licked his lips at the sight. Peter wasn't the biggest he'd ever seen, but he had girth. The pink tip leaked with precum, puddling on his abs, a prominent vein ran up the member.

Chasten couldn't help himself, he leaned down, flattening his tongue, and licked a broad stripe, from the base of Peter's cock to the tip, lapping up the moisture.

"OH FUCK!" Peter's hips bucked up, as his one hand shot to Chasten's head, and the other fisted into the sheets. "I'm so fucking close, please."

Chasten rested an arm on Peter's waist. He grabbed Peter's wrist, removing the hand in his hair, and tangled their fingers together.

He ran his tongue around the head of Peter's erection one more time before taking it into his mouth.

He lowered his mouth slowly about halfway, then brought it back up to suck on the tip. Peter writhed beneath, struggling to thrust his hips up for more, whining with each breath.

Chasten did this one more time, and suddenly Peter was coming in his mouth.

His fist tightened in the sheets, his knuckles white as he squeezed Chasten's hand. His hips shook with the orgasm, his back arched up off of the bed, his eyes rolled back in his head, all while loud, high pitched moans echoed into the room.

Chasten pulled off of him with a pop. He crawled back up the bed to wear Peter's laid, blissed out, staring blankly at the ceiling, chest heaving.

He placed a soothing kiss to Peter's forehead, then snaked his arms around Peterson's shoulder to wrap him up in a tight embrace. He leaned backwards to lay down, pulling Peter on top of himself.

Peter closed his eyes as his heart rate returned to normal. He angled his head up to kiss lazily at Chasten's jaw.

"That was amazing" he spoke, his voice drunk with pleasure. "Thank you."

Chasten tilted his head down to kiss Peter properly. "You're welcome, Peter."

Peter opened his mouth to speak again, but then he stopped himself.

He wanted to tell Chasten that he loved him. He wanted to pour his heart out, and put into words all of the feelings he was having. But he realized he couldn't, not now.

He couldn't tell Chasten that he loved him, right after he just gave him the best orgasm of his life. It wouldn't feel genuine, it would feel like he was only saying it because Chasten was the first guy willing to jump into bed with him. So, he would just have to wait.

"Were you going to say something?" Chasten asked, noticing the way Peter kept opening and closing his mouth, clearly in mid-thought.

"Um... I was just going to say how happy I am that you're here." He smiled at Chasten, hoping that he believed that was what he was thinking.

Chasten smiled back. "I'm happy too."

"I feel icky." Peter complained, rolling out of Chasten's arms. "Just all sweaty.

"Why don't you go take a quick shower, then we can go to bed."

Peter stood up out of bed, slipping on his underwear, wincing as he felt the drying wetness on the inside. He grabbed a clean pair from his dresser and headed to the bathroom.

He stopped short, just in front of the door, and turned back to look at Chasten.

"Why don't you come with me?" He raised an eyebrow, and flashed a smirk. "I can, uh, return the favor."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things:
> 
> ~The small part of Pete's speech in this chapter was actually what he said the night of the election. I can not even imagine what was going through Chasten's head when he heard it, but I did my best to write about it.  
> Here's the link if you'd like to see it for yourself: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Om2a6tX70WA&feature=youtu.be
> 
> ~Also, let me know, in the comments below, if you'd like me to write the shower scene in the next chapter, or if you want me just to to skip over it, and move on to the next big event.
> 
> Thank you for reading. As always, follow me on Twitter @bowsandties2019


	7. Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shower scene.
> 
> (That's it, I feel like everything afterwords is gonna need it's own chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, be sure to check out my new Pete and Chasten fan account on Twitter @buttispams :)

_ He stopped short, just in front of the door, and turned back to look at Chasten. _

_ "Why don't you come with me?" He raised an eyebrow, and flashed a smirk. "I can, uh, return the favor." … _

In the bathroom, Chasten removed the remainder of his clothes and stepped under the hot spray of water, next to Peter.

They paused, Peter taking a moment to scan his eyes over Chasten, before attacking his lips.

"How do I do the neck thing?"

Chasten chuckled. "Okay, just, go about an inch down from my ear, and kiss that spot."

Peter stared at the spot, and licked his lips, planning his attack. He made eye contact with Chasten quickly for approval, then leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Mmm, that feels nice."

"That's it?" Peter pouted at Chasten. "Just a small hum?"

Another laugh rolled through Chasten. “It’s just better when it’s not expected.”

"Oh." Peter bit his lip and looked away.

"Hey" Chasten cupped his cheek, urging him to look back. "It's okay, you're learning. Now, stop pouting and kiss me."

Peter nodded, then dove back in, crashing his lips to Chasten's. He placed one hand to the back of Chasten's neck, and gripped the other one on Chasten's hip, pushing him back against the cold tile wall, making him shiver.

Peter pulled back breathless, lips wet and swollen. "I wanna learn some more."

Before Chasten got a chance to process his words, Peter dropped to his knees, and started peppering kisses to Chasten's waist.

"Whoa, Peter." Chasten grabbed on to his boyfriend's arm, trying to pull him back up, but Peter didn't oblige. "You don't have to do that."

" I want to." Peter gazed up at him through dark lashes. "I wanna learn."

"Okay, but take it easy. Don't force yourself."

Peter nodded again and Chasten leaned his head back against the wall. His boyfriend wanted to give him a blow job, and no man he ever knew, would turn that down.

Peter swallowed hard, then did his best to think back to what Chasten had done earlier.

He placed one more soft kiss to each hip bone, then he threw all anxieties aside, and licked straight up Chasten's erection, from his balls up to the head.

Chasten's breath hitched, as he shot a hand to Peter's hair.

Peter smiled to himself. Then he did it again, licking another broad stripe up, this time, continuing to move his tongue around the tip, and even shocking himself when he sucked the head into his mouth.

"Fuck Peter! Holy shit!" Chasten gasped. Squeezing his eyes shut as he desperately fought against his urge to buck his hips up.

Peter could see him restraining himself, so he did what Chasten did, and placed a strong arm over Chasten's hip, pinning him against the wall.

He then took the head back into his mouth, loosened his jaw, and lowered over Chasten's leaking cock, taking him further.

Chasten tightened his fist on Peter's hair, moaning out into the steamed up bathroom.

Peter took pride in every sound that escaped Chasten. He wanted to hear more, wanted to know how loud he could get.

His confidence grew, as he started bobbing his head. He hummed, letting the vibrations run across Chasten.

Peter looked up at Chasten, attempting to take him further. His confidence got the better of him when Chasten's dick poked the back of his throat, causing his gag reflex to react.

He pulled off quickly, coughing as water swelled in his eyes.

Chasten hooked his arms under Peter's shoulders and brought him back up to his feet. "You okay, babe?"

Peter took a deep breath, and cleared his throat. "Yea, I just got a little ahead of myself, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you were doing very well." Chasten rubbed a soothing hand down Peter's back. "But I think you should take a break."

"I'm still gonna get you off, though." Peter pressed himself against Chasten.

"You better." Chasten joked, before returning a hand to his head, kissing him roughly.

As the kiss grew deeper, Peter placed a hand to Chasten's neck, and dropped the other one to wrap around his cock, stroking in a slow steady rhythm.

Chasten became breathless, once again. Releasing himself from the kiss to just breathe.

Peter took this as an opportunity to appreciate Chasten's neck. He trailed kisses down, starting at the hairline behind his ear, and curving down until he hit the collarbone, then moved to the other side to go back up.

Chasten started to writhe against the wall, so Peter increased the speed of his hand, then without warning, he placed a wet kiss to 'that' spot below Chasten's ear, at the same time he twisted his wrist with his movements.

"Uh! Peter!" Chasten moaned, gripping his fingers into Peter's back. "Fuck, yes."

Peter stroked faster, while sucking and nibbling at Chasten's neck, until it was all too much.

Chasten's hands scrapped at Peter's back, his breathing hitched, and his hips bucked up into Peter's fist, as hot, white streaks shot between then, coming out with a gasp from his throat.

Chasten's knees went weak, and Peter wrapped an arm around him to keep him up. Chasten rested his head on Peter's shoulder as his body came down from it's orgasmic high.

He took a few calming breaths, then picked up his head to look at Peter. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Peter kissed him. "And thank you for trusting me."

Chasten nodded, with a sweet smile playing on his lips.

Peter looked down between their bodies, curiosity over taking him. He reached a hand in, running a finger over Chasten's stomach, lapping up some of the cum, and putting the finger in his mouth.

He stared up at the ceiling, his face contorted as he thought about the taste. Then he lowered his eyes to see Chasten staring at him in horror.

"What?"

"That was both extremely hot, and also the most disgusting thing I've ever witnessed."

"I've always wondered what it tasted like." Peter responded, simply with a shrug.

"Yea, okay… let's just wash up, so we can go to bed.

Both men cleaned up, Chasten taking a few extra minutes with shampoo to appreciate Peter’s thick hair, then they dried off and exited the bathroom.

Peter walked out in his clean underwear, and Chasten only had a towel.

As he headed out of the room, Peter spoke. “Alright, go throw on some pajamas so we can snuggle up and go to sleep.”

This caused Chasten to stop in the doorway, and turn to look at Peter, who was at his dresser pulling out his own pjs.

“Oh, I’m sleeping in here, tonight?”

Peter had just finished pulling up his sweat pants when Chasten asked his question. He stared at Chasten with disappointed eyes. “I mean you don’t have to. I-” he sighed “I just thought after this past weekend, and tonight, that-... Well, actually I don’t know what I thought.”

Peter looked down at the floor. He was embarrassed by his assumption, and scared of what Chasten was thinking, yet still hopeful of his response.

“No, Peter, I want to, I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to.” Chasten spoke desperately to Peter, trying to convince him.

Peter lifted his head, eyeing Chasten. “I don’t feel like I have to, I feel like I need to.”

He walked up to him, taking Chasten’s hands in his own.“I need to be close to you.”

Peter placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I need to hold you in my arms, and be held.”

Chasten smiled at him, speaking softly, just above a whisper. “I need that to.”   
  
Peter stared at him, thinking for a long moment.  _ I love you Chasten. Come on, just say it. _ Peter took a deep breath, getting ready to spew his feelings, but right before he could Chasten spoke up.

“I’m gonna go change, I’m getting cold.” Chasten turned and walked out of the room, leaving Peter standing there, alone, with his thoughts.

  
  



	8. Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here it is, finally, the chapter so many of you have been waiting for.

_ “I’m gonna go change, I’m getting cold.” Chasten turned and walked out of the room, leaving Peter standing there, alone, with his thoughts…. _

Peter shook himself back to reality, and while Chasten was gone, he tidied the bed and finished getting dressed. He was just crawling under the covers when Chasten returned.

“What time do you have to get up tomorrow?” Chasten asked, as he set alarms on his phone.

“Well, I have to be at the office by 8:00am, and I usually go for a run first, but I think I’ll skip that, so I guess 6:30am?”

Chasten looked at the time, it was 11:45pm, six hours of sleep was enough. “How about we get up at 6:00am and we go out for coffee before you go to work and I drive home.”

“That sounds good.” Peter slid down the bed, propping himself up on his forearm as he waited for Chasten to settle in beside him.

Chasten set the alarms and plugged in his phone, placing it on the bedside table, before moving in closer to Peter. He could tell by Peter’s impatient stare that he yearned to be held, so he laid down beside Peter on his back, and opened his arms in a silent invitation.

Peter smiled, and snuggled into him, draping a leg over his thighs, running an arm over his waist, and resting his head onto Chasten’s chest.

Chasten watched as Peter clung to him, he reached down to drop a soft kiss to the top of his head, before closing his eyes, and drifting off.

______________

Hours later Peter was awoken by the blaring alarm on Chasten’s phone. He blinked away sleep, confusion growing when he opened his eyes, but everything was still dark.

He noted his senses. Already establishing that everything was dark, he felt Chasten’s strong arms still wrapped around him, and the ringing sound still amplified from the bedside table. He then realized that he was now laying on his side, and he could faintly hear Chasten’s heart in his ear.

Peter smiled to himself as he concluded that overnight Chasten had rolled onto his side, and cradled him, firmly, against himself.

He closed his eyes again, nuzzling his nose into what he believed to be Chasten’s chest, taking in his scent. He was pulled back to reality when the alarm clock echoed throughout the room, once again.

Reluctantly, he untangled himself from his still sleeping boyfriend.  _ Seriously, how does he sleep through that sound? _ And started moving around the room, trying to stay quiet, to let Chasten sleep just a few more minutes.

Sure, Peter had to go to work, but Chasten had to drive close to two hours, maybe more, back to Chicago. He wanted to ensure that Chasten would get there safely, considering the previous night resulted in them getting not quite enough sleep.

He got dressed, shaved, brushed his teeth, and added just a tad of gel into his hair to keep it controlled, then he tiptoed back out into the bedroom.

He perched himself on the edge of the bed, leaning down on one arm, and stroking a hand through Chasten’s sleep tousled hair.

“Hey, babe.” He whispered. “It’s time to wake up”

He placed a sweet kiss to Chasten’s forehead as he drowsily opened his eyes, squinting at the light coming in from the bathroom.

“I want coffee.” Chasten groaned, turning his face into the pillow.

Peter chuckled. “You have to get up for coffee, remember?”

“What time’s it?” He mumbled into the pillow.

“It’s 6:45, love.”

Chasten kept his face scrunched into the plush cotton. He had no desire to get up, all he wanted to do was-...  _ Wait? Did Peter just call me ‘love’? _ His eyes shot open, wide, as he stared into the white pillowcase.

“Chasten, come on, I want to have enough time to enjoy my coffee with you.”

Chasten slowly picked himslef up from the bed, not saying anything to Peter as his mind ran a hundred miles a minute.  _ Why would he call me ‘love’? Was it because Peter really loved me? Or was he just saying a sweet pet name to wake me up? _

He stumbled into the bathroom, getting himself ready for the day, before going into the guest room to change into new clothes, and get his bag together.

_ If Peter really felt this way, then why wouldn’t he say something. Maybe he was afraid of saying it too early, maybe he thought that I wasn’t ready, and if he said it then he would freak me out, and then maybe I’d never come back.  _

_ But I would come back, because I too, am in love. _

Chasten reentered the main bedroom, putting on his shoes, where he left them by the bed, then he stood up, facing his boyfriend. “I’m ready.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

They drove separately to the local coffee shop. Along the way, Chasten came to a decision.  _ I can’t put pressure on anything. Peter is always honest with me, so I will let him take his time to say it when he is ready. _

Chasten sipped his pumpkin spice latte, and slipped his hand across the table, to rest in Peter’s.

“So what are your plans this weekend?” Chasten put his cup down, and used the now free hand to rest his chin on his fist.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Peter spoke casually. “I was thinking that I might hang out with this really adorable guy from Chicago.”

“Ah,” Chasten squinted at him, drawing circles, on the underside of Pete’s wrist with his thumb. “And does he know that you just spent the night with a different really adorable guy from Chicago.”

Peter picked up his hand, bringing Chasten’s up to his mouth to place a gentle kiss to his knuckles. “I thought it would be best not to tell him.”

Chasten shook his head with a chuckle, then looked down at his phone. “It’s getting late, you should really head to work.”

They got up from the table and made their way out to Peter’s parked car. “I’ll shoot you a text when I get back.”

Peter wrapped Chasten up in a quick hug, and placed a kiss to his cheek. “Drive safe, and let me know about the weekend.”

“Will do.” Chasten smiled at him as he turned away to go to his own car. “Goodbye, love.”

Chasten walked away, pleased with himself,  _ let’s see how Peter likes it! _

Peter got in his car and drove to work. The day passed by in a blur of people congratulating him, and media outlets reaching out to schedule interviews.

Later that day he got back to the house, exhausted, he sat down on the couch, letting his head roll back onto the cushions as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, knowing that the rest of the week was going to be just as crazy as today had been.

The good thing about all of this, however, was that it was already Wednesday, and all he had to do was get through two more days, before he got to see Chasten again.

Peter kept his eyes closed as he ran a light finger along the veins of his wrist. Thinking back to that morning, picturing Chasten still beside him. He thought back to the warm embrace outside the coffee shop as they parted, he lifted a hand to delicately touch his cheek where Chasten had left a kiss. He remembered Chasten’s words as he walked away, “will do.” it was simple, but reassuring, then he followed it with “goodbye, love.”

Peter smiled as his mind worked over the words.  _ He said ‘love’ _ !

Peter’s eyes shot open, and picked his head up from the couch. “Chasten said love.” Peter spoke aloud. His eyes danced around the room as he thought the expression over and over.  _ Why would he call me love? We hadn’t said it to each other yet. Sure, I wanted to, god I really want to, but there hadn’t been a good time to do so. And Chasten said it so casually, as if we’ve been saying it for years, but neither one of us had said it before so- _

Peter’s eyes grew impossibly wider as he came to the sudden realization.  _ I said it first. _ His brain brought forward the memory of that morning, when he was attempting to wake up his boyfriend.  _ I said ‘love’ first. How could I do that? To myself, god, to Chasten. Oh god, what if Chasten didn’t feel the same way? What if he wasn’t coming back? What if-... Wait, Chasten said it too. Why would he say it if he didn’t feel the same? _

Peter stood up from the couch, and paced the room. He knew he wanted to tell Chasten how he felt. He had too.

Despite never being in love before, Peter knew his feelings for Chasten were true. He was all Peter could ever think about. He’s the first person Peter wanted to talk to when he woke up, and the last, when he went to bed. He smiled everytime Chasten texted him, and Peter always got so giddy when Chasten told him he was on his way over. And when he laughed, Peter buzzed with it. And when Chasten kissed him, his stomach did flips. And when Chasten’s in his arms, he secretly hopes that he’ll never have to let him go.

Peter rushed back to couched, reaching to the coffee table to pick up his phone, and anxiously perching himself on the edge of the cushions.

He opened his phone, going onto messages, and clicked on Chasten’s name, drafting a text.

Peter:  _ Chasten, I love you. You are the most incredible man I’ve ever met. You have brought the light into my life, allowing me to see everything clearly. I have never been happier than when I’m laying in your arms, with your heart beat playing in my ear. _

He stared down at the phone reading over the text.  _ Shit, I can’t send that _ , he thought.

Peter:  _ Chasten, I love you. _

He smiled down at his phone, feeling content.

Peter’s face dropped as he realized this, too, wouldn’t suffice.  _ Fuck! What am I thinking?! I can’t text this! _

He huffed out a breath, clicking on Chasten’s contact, and pressing the green call button.

It rang twice before Chasten answered with delight in his voice. “Hey, babe! I wasn’t expecting you to call, but I gotta say, I don’t mind.”

“I-...”

“Peter, are you okay?”

“I gotta go!” Peter hung up, nerves boiling inside him. His hand shook, gripping his phone. After a few seconds, it buzzed, shocking Peter.

Chasten was trying to call him back, but Peter couldn’t pull himself to answer. He denied the call three times, however, Chasten wasn’t letting up, so he sent a text.

**Chasten** :  _ Peter, are you alright. _

**Chasten** :  _ What’s going on, babe? _

**Chasten** :  _ Come on, you know you can talk to me. _

He ran a hand through his hair, before responding.

Peter:  _ Yea, sorry _

Peter:  _ I was gonna call about plans for next weekend, but something came up. _

Peter:  _ I’ll let you know later. _

**Chasten** :  _ Um...ok. _

**Chasten** :  _ Talk later? _

Peter:  _ Yea, definitely. _

Peter hated himself, in that moment. He was doing everything he could to allow Chasten to trust him, yet here he was lying to him.  _ It’s for a good reason _ . He told himself.  _ You can clear it up, later. _

_____________

The following day, Peter and Chasten made plans. Chasten would drive over the next day, Friday, and stay until Saturday afternoon, that way he could head back to Chicago, and give himself all of Sunday to study for finals.

Chasten had suggested that they get take out, and spend the night in, but Peter rejected that idea. It had been weeks since they had a proper date out, just the two of them, and Peter wanted the night to be as romantic as possible.

The minute they got off the phone, Peter called LaSalle Grill, a restaurant in South Bend that was supposedly very intimate. Peter made a reservation. He may or may not have used the ‘Mayor’ card to get himself in on what was apparently a busy night, then he called a local florist to make a last minute order of a dozen red roses, then he thought carefully, and also ordered a dozen yellow roses to drop off at his mother’s place.

_______________

On Friday after work Peter ran his last minute errands. He picked up the flowers, stopping by Anne’s house for a nice floral surprise, then he headed home, where he showered, making sure to be freshly shaved, adding probably too much cologne, and changing into dark slacks and a nice sweater.

He then moved to the bedroom where made sure the bed was neatly made, and placed a vanilla scented candle on the bedside table.  _ God, I hope Chasten likes vanilla. _

Next he hurried down the steps, placing two smaller candles on the mantle of the fireplace, and draped a clean, fuzzy blanket onto the couch.

He had the night strategically planned out. Chasten would arrive, delightfully accepting the roses and a passionate kiss. Then they would go to dinner, where they would enjoy a quiet, dimly lit meal. Peter would order a dessert for them, to share, like in every sappy rom com he had ever seen, and finally, they would come back to the house, where Peter would start a fire, cuddle in close to Chasten, stare into his crystal blue eyes, and tell him he loved him.

Peter thought the plan through in his mind, letting it replay multiple times as he zoned out, staring into the empty fireplace.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, startling him out of his daze. Peter rushed to the door, about to grab the knob, but then he remembered that he left the roses in the kitchen, so he ran to grab them, returning to the door, and taking a brief second to control his racing heart.

Peter opened the door with a bright smile as his eyes focused on Chasten.

“Hey, babe.” Peter waved Chasten inside, giving him a moment to take off his jacket, before thrusting the flowers at him, with a peck on the cheek.

“Aw, Peter, these are lovely.” Chasten brought them up to his nose to sniff them, then moved them away to get closer to Peter. Holding the bouquet in one hand, Chasten used his free hand to cup Peter’s face, tracing his thumb along his cheekbone. “Thank you.”

Peter moved his eyes from Chasten’s, flickering down to his lips. Chasten noticed this, and brought his lips to Peter’s.

He inhaled deeply into the kiss, lifting his arms to rest on Chatens’s shoulder, hooking his wrists behind his boyfriend's neck.

“Mmm, Peter.” Chasten hummed, breathlessly pulling back from the kiss. He slowly opened his eyes, staring right into Peter’s.“What time are we going to dinner?”

“Um...” Peter thought, still not quite returned to reality. “Reservations are at 7:30.”

“Oh, reservations?” Chasten squinted at Peter. “Sounds fancy.”

“It’s nothing much.” Peter responded, humbly. “I just think you deserve a  _ special _ night out.”

Chasten lowered his head, blushing at Peter’s words. “I’m gonna put these flowers in water, and then we can go.”

As Chasten turned to head towards the kitchen, Peter stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Hey, I mean it, you deserve this.”

Chasten only smiled in response, before leaving the room.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the restaurant, and Chasten sat awkwardly as he looked around. “Peter, you told me this place wasn’t fancy. I feel like I should’ve dressed nicer.”

Peter placed a reassuring hand on Chasten’s. “It’s not  _ that _ fancy. Besides you look amazing, as always.”

As the night continued, Chasten grew more anxious of Peter’s intentions.

He opened the menu that lay in front of him, immediately closing it, his eyes going wide. “Peter, we can’t eat here.”

“What, do you mean? What’s wrong?” Peter closed his own menu, giving all of his attention to Chasten.

“Peter, these prices are insane.” Chasten sharply whispered, leaning closer to Peter, hoping no one around them would hear.

Peter returned his hand to Chasten’s, speaking calmly. “Okay, first off, babe, you live in Chicago, these prices are nothing in comparison. And second, I’m paying, so get whatever you want.”

Chasten bit the inside of his cheek, pleading with his eyes, but ultimately coming to the conclusion that Peter wasn’t backing down. “Fine, but I’m only drinking water.”

“Well, whether you drink it or not, I’m ordering two glasses of wine.” Peter winked at him with a cheeky grin, then returned to his menu.

“God, you’re stubborn,” Chasten mumbled under his breath, and watched out of the corner of his eyes as Peter smirked to himself.

Dinner went on, Chasten ordered the cheapest meal on the menu, insisting that it truly was what he wanted, and Peter became more and more nervous as it closed to an end.

“Okay, I’ll admit, that was very good.” Chasten confessed, as he took his napkin off of his lap and folded it onto the table.

“Great, because it’s not over yet, I was thinking we could split a dessert.” Peter told Chasten, and when the waitress returned to the table, he ordered a molten chocolate lava cake.

“God, you really know how to please a man.” Chasten whispered to him. Then he continued in a playful tone. “If i didn’t know any better, I’d think you were planning to propose.”

Chasten laughed, but it quickly turned into a nervous chuckle when Peter didn’t reply. “You’re not proposing, right?”

Peter stared at him, eyes wide. “What? No, of course not, that’s insane.”

“Wow, okay, you don’t have to be so disgusted by the idea.” Chasten jokingly retorted, but he instantly regretted it.

“No, Chasten, that’s not- I didn’t mean- I just-...” Peter stopped talking. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before continuing in his usual calm voice. “I’m not proposing, and it’s not because the idea of marrying you is so horrible. It’s because I’m just not ready yet, not even close, and I know that you aren’t either. But, while I’m being completely honest, I have to say that, one day, I wouldn’t mind calling you my husband.”

“That’s very sweet...” Chasten bit his lower lip. “But I have to be honest, as well. I know that you didn’t mean to offend me when you said that you weren’t proposing, I was just kidding, but I freaked you out, and I’m sorry.”

“No, you don’t have to be sorry. I’m the one that takes everything so seriously.” Peter ran a hand through his hair. “I just wanted this night to be perfect. I just wanted one nice date where something didn’t go wrong, and we could fully enjoy it with no emotional interruptions.”

“I appreciate that, Peter, I really do. But life isn’t perfect, especially when it comes to relationships.” Chasten took both of Peter’s hands, staring intently at him.

“I know.” Peter looked back at him, desperately.

“Then why are you trying so hard.”

“Because, Chasten, I love you, and you are worthy of so much, and for once, I just wanted our time together to reflect that.” Peter was on the verge of tears as he frustratedly rambled.

Chasten’s jaw dropped open. He took his hands back from Peter, leaning back in his seat, getting more distance between, as the revelation washed over him. “You love me?”

Peter’s eyes welled up further as he thought back to his last statement. He was speechless. This was not at all how the night was supposed to end up. He was ruining everything, once again.

“Alright,” The waitress reappeared with the dessert, placing it between them on the table. “Can I get you two anything else?”

“Just the check, and maybe a box.” Chasten smiled through his reply, trying to hold himself together on the inside.

They both stayed silent while Peter paid the check, not speaking until they got out to the car. Chasten was afraid of pushing Peter any further, and Peter was afraid that if he spoke, he would start crying.

When they finally got in the car, Peter’s emotions took over. He put his hands on the wheel, but he didn’t start the car. He just sat there, staring at the dashboard.

Chasten sat quietly beside him. He didn’t know what to say, so he just reached a hand out to rest on Peter’s shoulder.

As soon as Chasten made contact, Peter broke down. He pressed his head to the wheel, tightening his grip around it. “Chasten I’m so sorry. That’s not how I wanted to tell you. I had it all planned out. We were gonna go back to the house, and I was gonna start a fire, and we were gonna stare into each other’s eyes, and that’s when I would say it. When everything was just right, and it was just the two of us.”

“Peter, please, look at me.” Chasten rubbed circles onto his back, feeling the cries rumble through him. When Peter lifted his head, Chasten continued.

“I don’t care when, or where you say it, as long as you mean it. And truthfully, the fact that you said it without even noticing just proves to me how much you meant it. You didn’t think about it, you simply let your thoughts go, and said it subconsciously, almost as if you’ve been saying it for years.”

Peter allowed himself to calm down, Chasten’s words relaxing him. He whispered, just barely audible to Chasten, “I’ve wanted to say it since Tuesday.”

“I know, I could see it in your eyes when you gave your speech, and Wednesday morning, when you called me ‘love’.” Chasten smiled at him.

“You caught that, did you?” Peter smiled back.

“Yea.” Chasten ran his hand up Peter’s back, and placed it at the back of his neck, lightly tracing his hairline. “And then I said it back, just to fuck with you.”

“Well, it worked.” Peter chuckled, as he wiped the drying tears off of his face. “You know, I was so ready to tell you, that I almost sent it to you in a text. Then, I realized that wasn’t good enough, so I called you, and then I realized I couldn’t do that either.”

“Oh, so that’s why you called me.” Chasten squinted at Peter, putting the mental pieces together. “Liar, you didn’t have something come up.”

“I figured telling you that was better than telling the truth.”

“Yea, it probably was.” Chasten agreed, then he pulled Peter’s face towards him, kissing him, washing away all sense of worry and doubt. He slowly leaned back, keeping his hand on Peter's neck, softening his voice, “oh, and Peter, I love you, too.”

Peter released a deep, relieved sigh, flashing one last smile at Chasten, before turning forward and starting the car.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH! I have so much to write. It's all coming, it really is, but it's taking forever.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around through my chaos.


	9. Part Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much, but it's here.
> 
> Also, this chapter went much differently than I had expected, however, I do think it is still a very possible situation.

Peter pulled up to the house, and he and Chasten headed inside. “Do you still want to put on a fire?”

Peter looked at Chasten, and sighed. “Only if you want me to, but honestly, I’m so exhausted with emotion, I’d rather just lay down.”

Chasten smiled flatly at Peter, and took his hand. “It’s fine, we’ll do it another night.”

Chasten led Peter up to the bedroom. They both quietly changed into pajamas and Chasten crawled into the bed to cuddle up beside Peter.

“Babe, why are you still so upset?” Chasten playfully poked Peter’s stomach. “I know things didn’t go as planned, but we said I love you to each other, we should be happy and excited. Why aren’t you happy?”

“I am happy.” Peter placed a hand on Chasten’s cheek. “I guess all this stress just has me tense.”

“Well, here.” Chasten sat up on his knees. “Take off your shirt, and lay down on your stomach.”

“Um, okay.” Peter scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, but still obliged.  _ Was Chasten-... no, we aren’t ready for this level of intimacy. Right?  _ “What are you going to do?”

“I’m gonna give you a massage.” Chasten linked his hands together, cracking his knuckles for affect. “Do you have any lotion?”

“In the side drawer.” Peter responded, resting his cheek on the pillow, as he lay shirtless on the bed waiting for Chasten. “But you really don’t have to do this.”

Chasten shrugged. “I want to.”

He leaned over the edge of the bed, and opened the top drawer, immediately laying his eyes on a bottle of hand cream.  _ This will have to do, _ he thought.

Chasten rubbed some of the lotion onto his hands, before placing a few small drops onto Peter’s shoulders and lower back. Then, he closed the bottle, laying it on the bed, and straddle Peter’s hips, sitting where his upper thighs met his butt.

He started by softly rubbing the lotion onto Peter’s shoulder, then he applied more pressure, kneading the muscles below his skin.

“Mmm, that feels so good” Peter hummed. He let his body relax beneath the touch, as his eyes fell shut.

After a few calming moments, Chasten stopped, a crooked grin growing on his lips. “Hey, babe, tell me if this hurts.”

“Ow!” Peter flinched, at a sharp, yet light pain. He shot his eyes open, as he tried to glare at Chasten. “Yes, that hurt, what was that?”

Chasten chuckled, returning back to massaging Peter’s back. “You have a pimple on your back.”

“Oh god, I’m sorry.” Peter groaned.

“Why are you sorry? It’s natural.”

“Yea, if you’re a teenager.” Peter continued to whine, trying to move Chasten off of him.

“Stop it.” Chasten held him down firmly. “Adults get acne too. I get it sometimes.”

“Really?”

“Really.” He responded, relieving Peter of his embarrassment. “So, if I ever cancel a date you know why.”

“Oh no, if you get to see my zits, then I get to see yo- Ow!” Peter yellped again, as Chasten moved back to the blemish. “Stop poking at it!”

Peter squirmed under him, trying to swat his hand away.

Chasten fought against him. “Just hold still, I’m trying to pop it.”

“No,” Peter complained. “Don’t do that, it’s gross.”

“It’s not that bad.” Chasten ignored his protest, still prodding at it.

“Yes it is, it gets all pusy and bloody.”

“Okay, now you’re making it gross.” Chasten still fought Peter, who blindly reached behind his back to stop him. “Besides, are you telling me that if I had a really bad pimple that I couldn’t see, you wouldn’t pop it for me?”

“I would if you asked me to,” Peter admitted, with an eye roll. “But I’m not asking you.”

“I know, I’m so considerate,” Chasten remarked, sarcastically. He grew tired of Peter’s protest, so he grabbed his wrist and pushed them into the mattress. “Now stop moving.”

“Ugh! Fine.”

After a minute of poking and prodding, and Peter wincing at the pain, Chasten finally defeated the zit. He reached over, grabbing a tissue from the night stand, using it to wipe off Peter’s back.

“Okay, I’m gonna go wash my hands quick, and then we can watch some TV?”

“Yea, okay.” Once Chasten moved from on top of him, Peter pulled himself up, and sat against the headboard, waiting for his boyfriend to return.

Chasten reentered the room, and crawled into the bed sitting beside Peter.   
  


“Chasten?” Peter looked over at him, taking one of his hands.

“Yes, Peter?” Chasten asked, looking back at him.

Peter took a deep breath, then spoke. “I love you.”

Chasten smiled, letting the giddiness wash over him. “I love you too, Peter Paul.”

He moved in closer to Peter getting ready to kiss him, but he stopped short when he leaned onto the bottle of lotion.

“Oh,” Chasten picked up the bottle. “I should probably put this back.”

While Chasten did that, Peter reached out to the other bedside table to grab the TV remote.

“Um, Peter?”

Peter looked over. Chasten was still leaning over the edge of the bed, staring at the night stand.

“What is it, love?” Peter asked simply

Chasten sat back up, the bottle of lotion remained in his hand. “I uh, accidently opened the wrong drawer.”

“So, just open the other one, then.” Peter shook it off, returning his attention back to the TV. Then, suddenly his eyes went wide, and his head shot back, facing Chasten as he realized that Chasten was on the side of the bed that usually settled into.

Peter jumped off of the bed, running over to the night stand that Chasten was at, and slammed the drawers shut. He refused to look at Chasten as a deep blush rose on his cheeks. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Peter, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, really.” Chasten attempted to reason with him. He reached out a hand to grab Peter’s, but he flinched away. 

“I said I don’t want to talk.” Peter responded sternly, walking back over to the otherside of the bed, sitting down, but leaving distance between them.

“I’m serious, Peter.”

“Chasten-”

“It’s normal,” Chasten finally took hold of Peter's hand.

“Please-” Peter continued to beg, but Chasten didn’t let up.

“Lot’s of gay guys have dildos.”

“But I’m not like every other gay guy!” Peter abruptly stood from the bed, breaking free of Chasten’s grasp. “I didn’t even get that until almost two years ago.”

Peter started pacing the floor in front of the bed. “I knew I was gay by the time I was 15, but I hated it. I asked God every night, ‘why me? Out of all the men, why me?’ I didn’t have any internalized homophobia, or anything. I actually had a friend in college who was gay, but I saw the struggles he went through, and I didn’t want that.”

Peter sat at the bottom of the bed, facing away from Chasten. “I knew that if I gave in to my urges, then I would never have had a career in politics, and I wouldn’t have been able to serve in the military. It took me so long to accept that being gay was apart of me that I couldn’t change. When I finally accepted myself, I refused to tell anybody, scared shitless that they wouldn’t accept me, the way society had taught me to believe.”

He finally turned towards Chasten, but still kept his eyes down. “I bought that last summer, but it took me almost a year to take it out of the box. Obviously, I am a human being, with needs, so I did masurbate. When I first started I used to watch straight porn, trying to convince myself that I could change, but I found that I could only ever get off when I watched the guy. Then, I gave in a little and I started getting off to pictures of shirtless men. Eventually, by my late 20’s I fully gave in and I bagan watching gay porn.”

“It wasn’t until right before I went to Afghanistan that I came out to two of my friends, for the first. One of them, my friend from college, talked me through a few things, and he told me I should try ‘that’.” Peter gestured towards the draw.

“I bought it online along with some lube, I even used a fake name, I was so embarrassed. As soon as it came in the mail, I panicked and stuffed it in the back of the drawer. It stayed there until June, when I finally came out, publically, and a layer of shame that enveloped me disappeared.”

Peter looked up at Chasten, seeking any sign of support, and of course Chasten was there to give it to him. Chasten crawled down the bed, wrapping Peter up from behind, and resting his chin on Peter’s shoulder.

“Thank you for telling me this. I know it isn’t easy, but I’m not judging, and you shouldn’t either.”

Peter held onto Chasten's arms, and tilted his head against Chasten’s. “It is nice to be able to let it out. I’ve never felt like I could be so honest with someone.”

“Well, you know you can always tell me anything.” It wasn’t a question, but Peter still nodded in response. “And you don’t have to answer this, but I’m gonna ask anyways… How does it feel?”

Peter released a groan from deep in his throat. “Oh my god, it’s incredible, so much better than I could’ve ever imagined.”

Chasten chuckled. “Trust me, the real thing is even better.” He let go of Peter, leaving a kiss on his cheek, and moving back up the bed.

“Seriously?” Peter asked, as he followed Chasten. 

Chasten laughed again at his curiosity. “I don’t really know how to describe it, but yes, it is.”

“Well, then, I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it.” Peter settled in next to Chasten, picking the remote back up from where he left it.

“For now.” Chasten laid his head on Peter’s shoulder, a smile developing on his lips.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might take awhile, because it deals with a lot, but hopefully I won't leave you waiting too long.


	10. Part Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back... for now, lol

The two men settled next to each other to watch a couple episodes of Parks and Rec, and within the first ten minutes of the third episode, Peter had fallen asleep on Chasten’s shoulder.

Chasten turned off the TV, and gently shook Peter awake. “Hey, babe, let me up.”

Peter lifted his head with a whine. “Where are you going?”

“I have to pee, then I’m gonna shut off the light, and we’re gonna go to sleep.” Chasten got up from the bed, and headed towards the bathroom.

When he returned, Peter had moved over to the other side of the bed, laying on his back, already falling back to sleep.

Chasten chuckled to himself as he rounded the bed, crawling in on the opposite side as Peter. He got under the covers, and slid in beside him.

“You were in my spot,” Peter grumbled, without even opening his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had a spot.” Chasten played along.

“Well I do.” Peter stared up at him pouting, then he nuzzled against Chasten’s side, making his boyfriend laugh again.

“Okay, fine.”

They were silent for a moment, before Chasten spoke again.

“Babe, roll over, I wanna try something.” He pushed on Peter’s shoulder for emphasis.

“No!” Peter whined. “I just want you to hold me.”

Peter clung to him, as Chasten fought back. “Relax, I am going to hold you, just roll over.”

“Fine.” Peter huffed. He rolled over onto his other side, facing away from Chasten. “But I already know I’m not gonna like this.”

Chasten Pressed himself up against Peter. His chest to Peter’s back. He snaked one arm under the pillow, as the other wrapped around Peter’s front, pulling him close.

“Okay, I take it back, I  _ do _ like this.” Peter hummed.

Another chuckle rumbled through Chasten, as he held onto Peter. He pressed his nose to the back of his boyfriend's neck, right along the hairline. “I knew you would.”   
  
Peter clutched onto Chasten’s forearm, holding it close. He felt Chasten’s breath even out across the back of his neck, and right before he fell asleep, Chasten whispered.

“Hey Peter?”

“Yes, babe”

“I love you.” Chasten placed a kiss to the back of Peter’s neck.

“I love you, too, Chasten.” Peter closed his eyes, falling asleep with a smile on his lips.

______________

The next morning, Peter woke up, to a soft tickle on his neck. Still wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms, he kept his eyes close, humming to the sensation, and pulling Chasten’s arm tighter around him.

“Mornin’, babe,” Chasten mumbled, as he peppered little kisses along Peter’s neck.

“Mmm, mornin’”

“Has anyone ever told you how nice your ass is?” Chasten’s kisses started becoming more wet, and purposeful.

“Um,” Peter swallowed hard, his eyes shot open, and his breath grew shorter as blood ran south. “I can’t, uh- I can’t say anyone has.”

“Well they should.” Chasten removed his arm from Peter grasp, and ran his hand down Peter’s side, to grip onto his hip. “It’s been rubbing against my dick all night.”

Chasten held onto Peter’s waist, as he rolled his hips forward into Peter for emphasis, biting Peter’s shoulder to stifle a moan. A harsh breath escaped Peter’s lungs, when Chasten slid his hand around to grab his, already, almost fully hard dick.

Chasten continued a slow, steady rhythm of thrusting his hips forward. He snuck his hand beneath the waits line of Peter’s sweatpants, and began pumping his fist in time with his hips.

“Ah! Chasten,” Peter gasped. He bit sharply onto his bottom lip, and shot a hand down to grab Chasten’s wrist, stopping his movements. “You have to stop.”

Chasten did, he halted his wrist and his hips, abruptly. His voice filled with concern. “Babe, what’s wrong.”

Peter softened his voice, and mumbled. “I’m close.”

“What was that?” Chasten asked, sincerely. He pressed a light kiss to Peter’s jaw. “I couldn’t hear you.”

Peter spoke louder with shame in his voice. “I’m close.”

Chasten chuckled, ever so slowly, continuing his movements. “I guess we’re gonna have to build up your endurance.”

“Oh, fuck.” Peter moaned. “Don’t say shit like that.”

“Why not,” Chasten growled, stroking Peter faster.

“Because it’s so hot.” Peter squeezed his eyes shut, and took hold of Chasten’s hand, which laid next to his head.

Chasten placed sloppy kisses to Peter's neck and jawbone. “So” kiss. “Are” kiss. “You” kiss. He punctuated the last word by sharply bucking his hips into Peter’s.

“Chasten, I-...” Peter was cut off by his own uncontrollably groan, vibrating out of his throat.

“Cum for me.” Chasten urged, whispering in his ear.. He pumped his wrist faster, twisting it with each upstroke.

Peter shot his free hand behind him, to run through Chasten’s hair. He strained his neck, turning to kiss him properly. His hips bucked up to meet Chasten’s fist. His body shook with pleasure, releasing a moan into the kiss, as his orgasim overtook him.

Chasten kissed him sweetly, as his breathing steadied. “You, okay?”

“Fucking fantastic.” Peter slowly opened his eyes to meet Chasten’s.

Chasten pulled his hand out of Peter’s pants, bringing his hand up to his mouth to lick it clean.

Peter stared at him, eyebrows raised. “You called me disgusting when I did that.”

“I’m gonna go take a shower and finish myself off.” Chasten ignored him, sitting up in the bed. Then he looked back at Peter with a smirk. “That is, unless you’d like to give me a ‘hand’, so to speak?”

Peter got up off the bed to follow Chasten to the bathroom. “You could also, let me have another go at a blowjob.”

Chasten looked at him speechless, for a moment, then spoke enthusiastically. “I-... yes, okay!”

After cleaning up in the shower, and another failed attempt at a blow job leaving Peter to finish Chasten off by hand, the two men exited the bathroom and got ready for the day.

While they got dressed, Peter suggested that they go to the local dinner for a quick brunch before Chasten headed back to Chicago.

Chasten sat opposite Peter at a booth sipping his coffee as Peter discussed the following weekend. 

“Notre Dame has a home game next Saturday, I was thinking we could go.”

“Sure.” Chasten smiled. “So, I’ll drive down Friday, then?”

“Well, it’s a night game.” Peter informed him.

“Okay, so I’ll come down Friday night, and stay until Sunday. As long as that’s okay with you.”

“That is more than okay.” Peter nodded, his own smile growing on his cheeks. Then he took a deep breath before asking, “So, um, December 4th, I have a Christmas party to attend. Would you accompany me?”

“Of course,” Chasten replied, simply.

“Okay, but you have to dress nice, like  _ really _ nice.”

“Okay…? I didn’t think the Mayor's Christmas party was so formal.”

“It’s not.” Peter squinted, and bit his bottom lip. “But, I’m not talking about the  _ Mayor’s _ Christmas party.” He took another deep breath. “I’m talking about the  _ White House _ Christmas party.”

“Mmkay.” Chasten shrugged, then he picked up his mug, bringing it to his lips. As he was about to take a sip, his brain clicked with the information Peter just gave him. He slowly moved his eyes up to look at Peter. He gently lowered his mug back onto the table. He let out a disbelieving chuckle, as he spoke. “Wait, like the ‘ _ White House _ ’, White House, like in Washing D.C.?”

“Uh, yea, that one.” Peter nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“And you want me to be your date.” It wasn’t a question as much as it was a realization. Chasten stared at him, shocked, but in awe. “Wow, you really do love me.”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.” Peter watched him with soft eyes. “And, I would be honored if you would be my date.”

“I would love to be your date.” Chasten looked down into his coffee in an attempt to hide his blush.

The rest of brunch was filled with simple conversation. Chasten told Peter about his upcoming finals, and Peter listened intently, as always.

After downing their plates of pancakes and bacon along with multiple cups of coffee, Peter and Chasten headed back to Peter’s house. Chasten gathered his things, and met with Peter in front of the door to part ways.

“Let me know when you’re home.” Peter hooked his arms over his boyfriend’s shoulders as Chasten slung his arms around Peter’s thin waist.

“I will.” Chasten planted a kiss on Peter’s lips

Peter hummed into it, before pulling back. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Chasten smiled.

Peter glanced down at Chasten’s lips then flickered his eye’s back up to Chasten’s. He waited until Chasten gave him the silent approval, then he reconnected their lips. He released a deep sigh, melting at the touch. He moved his hands to Chasen’s hair, and he pulled back, just enough to speak, his lips brushing against Chastens.

“I love you.”

“You already said that.” Chasten kept his eyes closed, allowing himself to be taken by the moment.

“I know, but I just want to keep saying it.” Peter confessed, then kissed Chasten again. “I love you” another kiss. “I love you” another kiss. “I love you.” He punctuated the last sentiment with a harder kiss.

Chasten gently pushed him back, chuckling. “I love you too, Peter, but I really have to go.”

“Okay” Peter embraced Chasten in a tight hug, breathing in his scent, then he pulled back, leaving Chasten with one final peck on the cheek, before he was out the door.

_________________

The following Thursday, Peter was in his living room, sitting opposite his parents, as they talked about senseless things. This was a common thing. Peter did his best to have dinner with his parents at least once a week, most times he would go to their house and enjoy a home cooked meal, and other times, like tonight, they would come over to his place, and they would order in.

“Did you remember to talk to Chasten about Thanksgiving.” Anne asked, hopefully.

“Yes, mom, I did, but he’s going up to his parents house, in Michigan.”

“Oh, ok.” Anne sighed, then the hopeful glee returned to her eyes. “Say, when are we going to get to meet his parents?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “God, mom, I don’t know,  _ I _ haven’t even met them yet.”

“Oh, you haven’t.” Anne was surprised.

“Anne.” Joe objected, knowing that his wife was about to press Peter and the severity of his relationship.

“I just think that’s a little odd, considering we’ve met him several times.” Anne defended.

“Yes, mom, and you also live five minutes away. Chasten’s parents, however, live four hours away.” Peter argued. He really did not want to have this conversation with them.

“Okay, okay.” Anne held her hands up, surrendering. Then she spoke in a concerned, yet slightly condescending tone. “I’m just trying to look out for you. You haven’t had to deal with the struggles of heartbreak yet, and I’m just worried that one day you will.”

Joe sighed, shaking his head. “What your mother is trying to say, is that we care about you, and we just want to be sure Chasten does as well.”

“And I appreciate that,” Peter explained honestly, “but Chasten and I love each other, and I don’t see him going anywhere anytime soon.”

“Wait, you love each other?” Anne became giddy.

“Yea,” Peter bit his bottom lip as a blush rose on his cheeks. “We said it this past weekend.”

“Oh, sweetie, I’m so happy for you.” Anne clutched her hands to her chest as she looked to Peter in awe.

Peter took a deep breath and continued, “And, as long as things stay going as good as they are, by New Years, I would like to ask him to move in.”

“Oh, so things are that serious, huh?” Anne became once again concerned. Peter hadn’t met this boy's parents yet, and already he wanted them to live together.

Peter shrugged. “All I know is that when Chasten’s in Chicago, I am wishing away the days until he’s here again, and when he’s here, I’m praying for time to stop, so I won’t have to let him go.”

“Well, that sounds like love to me.” Joe statedly, simply.

“Just be careful, okay?” Anne pleaded.

“I will.” Peter nodded, giving his mother a shy smile.

Thankfully, before Anne could ask anymore questions about her son’s relationship, Joe offered that they look over a menu to order pizza.

After a few minutes of compromising on toppings, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll be right back” Peter announced as he stood with a puzzled grin.

“Are you expecting someone?” Anne asked, curiously.

“Uh, no.” Peter shook his head.

He walked out of the room to the entryway, and opened the door. His eyes widening at the unexpected visitor.

“Chasten?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I love cliff hangers.
> 
> The continuation of this should be out soon...?


	11. Part Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to care more and more about this pic, so it's taking me even longer to write.

_ After a few minutes of compromising on toppings, the doorbell rang. _

_ “I’ll be right back” Peter announced as he stood with a puzzled grin. _

_ “Are you expecting someone?” Anne asked, curiously. _

_ “Uh, no.” Peter shook his head. _

_ He walked out of the room to the entryway, and opened the door. His eyes widening at the unexpected visitor. _

_ “Chasten?”... _

  
  
  


“Peter.” Before he could say or ask anything else, Chasten lounged into Peter's arms, his body shaking as he cried.

Peter held onto Chasten tightly, he ran one arm across his back, using the other to cradle Chasten’s head which was pressed into the crook of his neck.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Urgency filled Peter’s voice, as Chasten dug his fingers into Peter’s back.

“I’m sorry, Peter, I didn’t know where else to go.”

“It’s okay.” Peter massaged his fingers through Chasten’s hair, attempting to soothe him, but Chasten continued to ramble through choked sobs.

“I was just so scared, and I was gonna drive to my parent’s, but next thing I knew I was already half way here.”

“Shh, love, just breathe.” Peter swayed Chasten in his arms, as he started peppering light kisses to his head. “I’ve got you, now, you’re safe.”

“Don’t let me go.” Chasten pleaded.

“Never, I’m not letting anything happen to you.” Peter removed his hand from Chasten’s hair, using it to cup his cheek, urging him to look at him. “Just talk to me, tell me what’s going on.”

“I saw him.” Chasten stared up at Peter. He felt so small, but yet somehow, in Peter’s arms he still felt invincible. “He was outside my apartment.”

“Who did you see?” Peter wracked his brain trying to come up with the answer on his own, but ultimately finding himself clueless.

“My ex.” Chasten spoke as if it would answer all of Peter’s questions, but instead it only created more.

“The guy from the party?” Peter asked, knowing it was a dumb question. He knew Chasten had ex’s, but Chasten never talked about any of them, he had know idea who his boyfriend was referring to.

“No, Peter, my ex, David.” Chasten looked at Peter with despair.

“Chasten, love, I don’t know who David is.” Peter could see in his eyes how desperate Chasten was for him to understand, but he just couldn’t.

Chasten was about to respond, but before he could, Anne appeared in the doorway. Concern quickly grew on her face as she watched Peter wipe the tears from Chasten’s cheeks. “Is everything okay?”

“Yea, mom, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Anne kept her gaze on him for another moment. She could see the worry in his eyes, the way they flickered up and down with uncertainty. She gave him a small nod, then turned back to the living room.

“Oh, god, Peter, your parents are here?” Chasten dropped his eyes to the floor, he felt humiliated.  _ What was I thinking just randomly showing up at my boyfriend's house? No normal person does this. _ He moved away from Peter, aggressively rubbing his eyes in an attempt to seem okay. “Shit, I shouldn’t have come, I’m sorry.” Chasten turned to the door, making an effort to leave, but Peter stopped him.

“Whoa, no, you’re not going anywhere” He pulled Chasten back in close. Peter brushed a hand through Chasten’s hair, leaving his hand at the back of his neck. “Just stay here, you were gonna drive down tomorrow anyways, there’s no point in going back and forth.”

Chasten reached up to grab Peter’s wrist and move his hand off of his neck, and held it in his own hand. “But I don’t have any stuff with me.”

“So?” Peter shrugged. “You can just borrow some clothes, and later, I can run out and get you a toothbrush.”

Chasten nodded, bringing his eyes back up to Peter’s. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Peter enveloped his arms around Chasten, once again. He held on for a brief moment, then pulled back, dropping a soft kiss to Chasten’s cheek. “Now, come on, we were just about to order pizza.”

Chasten gave Peter a small, sad smile. “I’ll join you in a sec, let me just go compose myself.”

“Okay.” Peter stilled for a moment as he watched Chasten make his way to the bathroom. He was scared.  _ Something is seriously wrong. Who is this David guy, and if Chasten is this scared of him, why hasn’t he told me? Is Chasten afraid of what I’ll think? Oh God, what if it’s something really bad? _

Peter blinked a few times, washing away his thoughts. He took a deep breath, put on a fake smile, and returned to his parents in the living room.

“Chasten is going to be joining us for dinner.”

“Is everything alright?” Anne had an intense gaze on him, reading his face for any signs of distress.

“Uh, yea” Peter lied, he really didn’t know. “Or at least it will be, he’s a little shaken up, right now.”

Once Chasten came back, the family finalized their pizza order, and called it in. Chasten sat, with his back straight, on the edge of the sofa, pressed right against Peter’s side. His knee shook, as his hands clung around Peter’s forearm, keeping him close.

The room had an awkward silence that lingered for too long, until Anne spoke up. “Peter, sweetheart, why don’t you put on the fire.”

“Sure,” he nodded. He went to stand, but was stopped when Chasten didn’t let go of his arm. “Babe, I need this.”

Chasten looked up at him, questioning, then he realized what Peter meant and he let go. “I’m sorry.”

Peter moved to the fire place, laying down a few logs inside, and carefully lighting some newspaper underneath them. He closed the grate, just as the doorbell rang with the pizza.

In one fluid motion, he moved from in front of the fireplace, out to the entryway. He paid the delivery person, then came back to the living room, which was flooded with awkward tension.

The silence continued while they ate. Chasten returned to his previous position of clinging to Peter.

Anne watched, growing annoyed, as Peter used his free, right hand to eat, struggling with each bite. She couldn’t hold it in any more, so she forced a smile on her face, sweetening her voice, “Chasten, dear, why don’t you let Peter go, just so he can eat.”

“Mom-” Peter tried to defend, but Chasten stopped him.

“No, she’s right.” Chasten released Peter’s arm, and focused his eyes down onto his pizza, which he still had yet to touch. “I’m sorry.”

“So, Chasten...” Joe started, hoping things wouldn’t get any more tense. “Peter tells me you had finals this week. How’d they go.”

Chasten averted his attention to Joe, giving him a shy smile. “They went well.”

He took a small bite from his food, then continued. “My only concern is about an essay I had on classroom conduct, but Peter helped out with that, so I know I’ll be fine.”

“Oh, good.” Anne replied, “But don’t you have any tomorrow, or work, or something?”

“Mom!” Peter’s tone stiffened.

“Okay, sorry.” Anne surrendered.

Chasten took a few more bites, before putting his plate down, giving up on trying to regain his appetite.

For a little longer, Joe attempted more light conversation. Chasten tried to follow along, but he kept zoning out. Once Peter finished his dinner, and put his plate down, Chasten quickly moved to cling back onto him. Peter smiled at him, leaning over to place a delicate kiss on his temple.

Chasten stared into the red of the fire. At first it was calming, but then he started seeing his face. His ex flashed through the flames, his narrow face, sharp bearded jaw, light red hair, and that smile, wide toothy grin, that seemed so pleasant, but was hiding something evil.

“Ow, love, loosen up a little bit.”

“Huh?” Peter startled Chasten out of his trance. He looked down at where he was clutching onto Peter, his hand gripped fiercely around him, nails digging into the skin. Chasten relaxed his hand, taking the pressure off of Peter’s arm. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t even realize.”

“It’s okay.” Peter brought his free hand to Chasten’s cheek, sofltly using his thumb to rub circles under his eyes. “But, look at me, you’re here, you’re not in Chicago. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”

Chasten slid a hand up Peter’s arms, holding onto his wrist, keeping his hand still, as he turned his head to kiss Peter’s palm. “I think I’m just gonna go lay down.”

“Yea, okay.” Peter bit his bottom lip, as he watched the fear continue to burn in Chasten’s eyes. He dropped a chaste kiss to Chasten’s lips, before letting him up.

“I think maybe we should head out, too” Joe announced, once Chasten was up the steps.

“Okay, yeah. I should probably keep my eye on him anyways.” Peter stood, walking his parents to the door.

“I still think it’s weird that he just showed up.” Anne admitted, as she started putting on her coat. “That’s not normal, Peter. People don’t just drive over two hours because they’re scared.”

“Mom, Please.” Peter begged. He knew that it wasn’t a normal thing, but he also knew that Chasten wouldn't have come if he felt like he had another choice. “Something is seriously wrong, and I’m not gonna blame him for feeling like he wasn’t safe.”

Anne relaxed her shoulders, and walked up to Peter cupping his face in her hands. “I like Chasten, I do, and I’m worried as well, but I worry about you more.”

Peter sighed and hugged Anne. “I know you worry, but you don’t have, I’m alright.”

Peter moved out of his mother’s embrace, and hugged his father before his parents left. He locked the door behind him and moved quickly to diminish the fire, and clean up from dinner.

Twenty minutes later, he headed up the steps to meet Chasten. He walked down the hallway stopping outside his closed bedroom door when he heard Chasten’s voice.

“Yea, mom, I know.” He sounded a little bit more calm. “I really don’t know why I came here, I shouldn’t have… Well, I tried to leave, but Peter told me to stay, and honestly, I felt so much better in his arms… Yea, I know… No, I haven’t told him yet… I’m just not ready… Because mom, what if he decides it’s too much… I just need to be sure.”

Peter felt bad for eavesdropping, so he decided it was time to make his presence known. He knocked lightly on the door, before pushing it open.

“Mom, I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later.” Chasten hung up the phone, keeping his eye on Peter as he slowly entered the room.

“I see you found my pajamas.” Peter observed, with a broad smile.

Chasten was sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed on top of the comforter, wearing fleece pajama pants and an old t-shirt he found in Peter’s dresser.

“It only took me a minute to find them.” Chasten blushed. He watched as Peter passed the bed, to the dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants, and a shirt for himself, then carried them into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later he returned. Chasten was in the same spot, only now, he had the TV remote in hand, and he was scrolling through Netflix. Peter crawled onto the bend, and sat beside him.

“I was thinking we could watch something before bed.” Chasten spoke up, answering Peter’s unspoken question.

“Sounds good.” Peter rubbed his hand on Chasten’s back, placing a kiss on his temple. “Why don’t we actually lay down, though?”

Chasten nodded, and moved off the bed so Peter could pull down the comforter, then he crawled back in, snuggling against Peter’s side. He slung one arm over Peter’s stomach, fisting his hand into the t-shirt, as his head laid on his boyfriend's chest.

Peter wound up picking some random movie, however, never paying attention to it for more than a minute as he kept both his eyes and his thoughts on Chasten. He ran his fingers through Chasten’s hair, while his other hand rested protectively on his side. He slowly stilled his fingers, sliding his hand over Chasten’s head, resting it gently at his neck.

Chasten’s entire body tensed. He reached up, grabbing onto Peter’s wrists, and moved it to his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked, noticing Chasten’s stiffness.

“Yeah.” Chasten sighed, relaxing back into him. “Just not my neck, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Peter agreed, but all of his worry from earlier returned.

Within the next hour Chasten was fast asleep against him. Peter turned off the TV, and carefully pulled the blanket over them. He wrapped his arms more firmly around Chasten, before drifting off himself.

The middle of the night rolled around, and dreams of Chasten’s ex took over his deep sleep. He forced himself awake, shooting his eyes open. Forgetting where he was, he panicked at the strong grip around him.

Chasten broke out of Peter’s hold, crawling to the bottom of the bed, where he buried his head in his hands, trying to focus on anything else.

Behind him, Peter woke up to the sudden movement. He watched with overwhelming concern as Chasten hurried away from him.

Instinctively, he sat up, following Chasten down the bed. He reached out a hand, sliding it over Chasten’s shoulder, trying his best to comfort him.

Instead, however, his hand brushed against Chasten’s neck, startling him even more.

“NO!” Chasten screamed. He got up off of the bed, and ran to the opposite side of the room, curling up in the corner. He tucked his knees against his chest, and covered his head in his arms, as he begged. “Please, David, just stop.”

Peter cautiously moved towards him. He sat down in front of Chasten, putting space between them, as he extended a hand to Chasten’s leg.

At the touch Chasten flinched further into the corner. “Please, leave me alone, David.”

“Chasten.” Peter spoke in a calm, low voice. “It’s just me.”

Chasten slowly picked up his head, hopeful eyes searching in the dark to recognize Peter, and where he was. “Peter?”

“Yea, love, it’s me.”

Chasten released a heavy breath, and lounged forward onto his boyfriend. He buried his head in the crook of Peter’s neck, curling himself into a ball against him, his arms trapped between them.

Peter cradled him in his arms, rocking back and forth, shushing him. “It’s okay, Chasten, you're safe.”

After a few minutes passed, Peter gently pushed Chasten away from him. “Look at me.”

Chasten did, slowly lifting his eyes to Peter’s.

“Are you okay?” Peter ran his hands through Chasten’s hair.

Chasten shrugged, blinking back tears. “It was just a bad dream, I guess.”

“You know, when I was a kid, I used to have bad dreams all the time.” Peter dropped a kiss to his forehead. “And my mom would come and hold me, and she would tell me that everything was going to be okay. But, do you know how I always knew she was right?”

“How?” Chasten questioned. He didn’t think this story had a point to it, but he still asked, just to amuse his boyfriend.

Peter leaned in close to Chasten, dropping his voice to a whisper. 

“She would look me in the eyes, give me the sweetest smile, and press her nose to mine, just like this.” Peter demonstrated, moving forward and connecting their noses. “And that’s all I needed, to know that I was safe and loved.”

“That was so sappy.” Chasten smiled at him for the first time since he showed up, and Peter blushed at his own vulnerability. “But I loved it… And I love you.”

Peter rested his forehead against Chasten’s. “I love you, too.”

“We should go back to bed, you have to be up early for work.”

Peter nodded, then he tucked one arm under Chasten’s knees, and slung the other one across his back, carefully, lifting him off of the floor. He carried Chasten back to the bed, and softly laid him down.

He settled down beside Chasten, placing a soft kiss to his lips, then snaked his arms around him to hold him close, as they both drifted off.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come.
> 
> ...I was also questioning myself on how long I wanted to make this fic.


	12. Part Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasten cleans house!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!
> 
> Ugh! I have so much planned for this fic, but I have so many others to write.

At 6:00am the next morning, Peter’s first alarm went off. He reached behind him to grab his phone, dismissing his first alarm, deciding that he should skip his run, then dozed back off into sleep.

Another half hour passed, and his alarm started blaring once again. He groaned at the sound, before turning it off, and carefully untangling himself from Chasten. He placed a quick kiss to his forehead, then stumbled tiredly into the bathroom.

By 7:30am he was showered, freshly shaven, fully dressed in a suit and tie, and was finishing a cup of coffee to get him started for the day. He was slowly picking at an english muffin, while sipping his coffee, and scribbling on a small piece of paper.

Ten minutes later, he placed the mug in the sink, threw out the half uneaten muffin, and ran back upstairs. He quietly entered the bedroom, careful not to disturb Chasten as he slept. He folded the small piece in half, laying it on the nightstand on top of Chasten’s phone, and tiptoed back out of the room, heading down the stairs, before leaving for work.

Around 9:30am Chasten woke up to the sun streaming onto his face through the curtains. He blinked back sleep, smacking his lips, and slowly sat up in the bed. He smiled to himself as he remembered where he was, and how well Peter took care of him the night before, for the first time in his life, he finally felt as though things were going right.

He stood up, stretching his limbs over his head, and padded into the bathroom. Upon returning, he moved to the bedside table reaching for his phone. He picked it up, along with the paper on top, raising an eyebrow in confusion. The front of the paper had his name written on it, so he opened it, intrigued.

_ Good morning my love, _

_ I’m off to work. I hope you slept okay, and are feeling better. I made coffee, and there are english muffins in the pantry, or if you prefer, eggs in the fridge. Help yourself to anything in the house, including any clothes in my closet and dresser. Text me if you need anything. _

_ I love you, _

_ Peter _

_ “Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own: _

_ In pain and sickness, it would still be dear.” _

_ ~Jane Eyre _

Chasten stared at the handwritten note. He reread the quote over and over in his head. It made no sense, yet at the same time, it made more sense than anything else in the world. This quote was Peter’s way of telling him that no matter what Chasten was going through, Peter would always be there by his side.

Chasten popped off the edge of his phone case, sliding the note inside for safe keeping. Then he made his way downstairs where he made himself an english muffin, and drank some coffee. He unlocked his phone to send Peter a text.

Chasten:  _ I love you, too. _

Chasten slipped his phone into the pocket of the fleece pajama pants, not expecting to hear back from Peter for a while, then headed back upstairs to change.

He opened Peter’s closet, eyes immediately growing wide with disgust. He dug through, pulling out a plan blue button up, and grabbed his jeans from the day before. Then he headed to the bathroom to shower.

Upon returning in fresh clothes, Chasten picked up his phone, noticing a text notification.

**Peter:** _ I guess you got my note? _

Chasten:  _ I did, it was very sweet, thank you. _

**Peter:** _ You’re welcome. :) _

**Peter:** _ Do you want me to stop after work for dinner, or do you want to go out? _

Chasten:  _ I don’t know, I could kinda go for a beer. _

**Peter:** _ Fidler’s it is, then. _

**Peter:** _ I’ll be home around 5:30. _

Chasten:  _ Sounds great, I’ll see you, then. _

Chasten checked the time, noting that Peter wouldn’t be home for almost another seven hours. He ventured out to his car, grabbing his school bag deciding that it would probably be in his best interest to finish an essay that was due by Sunday.

He originally planned to take the day to write it anyways, and being at his boyfriend's house didn’t change that. He settled onto the couch, a fresh cup of coffee on the table in front of him, and his computer perched on his lap.

For the next three hours he typed away, only getting up to refill his mug, and use the restroom. He released a sigh of relief, and submitted the paper, not even bothering to reread it, out of fear that he would end up rewriting the whole thing.

Chasten closed his laptop, and sunk further into the cushions, shutting his eyes in relaxation. However, he was pulled from bliss when his stomach rumbled with hunger, so after huffing out a breath in annoyance with his own body, he picked himself up and moved to the kitchen.

The first thing Chasten did was go into the pantry, but he closed it defeatedly when all he found was bread, a box of Ritz crackers, and a package of Reese’s peanut butter cups.

Next, he moved to the fridge. He opened the door, and scanned over his options. A jar of pickles, a case of locally brewed beer, a couple bottles of water, a bag of lettuce -brown lettuce, to be exact-, a package of moldy, sliced cheese, multiple containers of leftover food, and the remainder of pizza from the night before.

Chasten pulled out a slice of the pizza, eating it cold, before grabbing the garbage can, and sliding it in front of the fridge. He grabbed both the lettuce and cheese, and dropped them in the can. Then, he pulled out all of the food containers. 

The first one was a white paper box containing the molten lava cake from the week before that they never got around to eating. He scrutinized the cake concluding that it was still okay, for at least one more day, and he would be sure that they ate it that night. Next, he opened a tupperware container. Inside was spaghetti and pasta sauce, with a white mold forming on the top, so he dumped it out into the bin, and tossed the container into the sink.

He threw out another white box that held a half uneaten steak and mashed potatoes that were starting to turn yellow, and then he opened the last container. He was cautious from the beginning, noting that it was pushed all the way to the back of the shelf.

Chasten slowly popped off the lid, his throat immediately tightening at the stench, he took one curious look at the contents before throwing the whole container away, horrified. Through the mold and thin layer of fermenting liquid, Chasten was able to make out what it was: grilled chicken, some potatoes, and black slabs of what he assumed to be zucchini. It was the dinner that he had cooked for Peter over a month before.

He quickly tied up the garbage, and took it out of the house, before the scent got a chance to linger. Chasten returned to the kitchen to wash the newly added dishes and scrubbed his hands thoroughly in disgust. He then took the can of air freshener from the bathroom, and sprayed the kitchen.

Once Chasten was sure that all elements of the no-longer-food were gone, he decided that if he was gonna clean house, then he was gonna do it all.

So, he marched up the steps into Peter’s bedroom, and swung open the closet door, releasing a heavy sigh. He pulled out all the hangers, laying the clothing on the bed. Then, he moved to the dresser, pulling out all of Peter’s pants, and dropping them on the bed, as well.

For the next two and half hours, Chasten scrutinized, organized, and sorted all of Peter’s clothes. He looked at the three piles of clothes on the bed, sighing with a smirk of accomplishment. He then moved back downstairs, where he settled into the couch once more, watching Netflix on his computer until Peter came home.

“Hey babe, sorry I’m late.” Peter greeted him as he came through the door. “I had to pick up something on the way home.”

Chasten chuckled softly. “It’s only 5:45pm, you’re not really late.”

Peter shrugged. “I know, I just felt bad.”

He walked past Chasten on the couch, dropping a kiss to his cheek before walking towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge, reaching in to grab some water. He was about to return to Chasten when his brain clicked and he reopened the fridge, confusion growing on his face.

“You know, Chasten, when I said to help yourself to anything in the fridge I didn’t mean eat it all.” Peter joked, as he came back into the living room.

“Babe, if I had eaten everything in there, I would be dead, right now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Peter asked, slightly offended at the statement.

“It means that I threw it all out.” Chasten stared up at Peter, surprised by how upset this was making him.

“What?” Peter scoffed. “But I take those leftovers for lunch.”

Chasten’s eyes went wide at the confession. How was his boyfriend not in the hospital dying of food poisoning? “Well, you really shouldn’t. They were moldy, and there was a container in there from a month ago.”

“Okay fine.” Peter sighed, rolling his eyes. “But what about my cheese.”

“It expired three weeks ago.”

“That’s just the sell by date, it’s still good for at least another two weeks.” Peter argued, truly believing that cheese was cheese, no matter how old.

“It was moldy.” Chasten pressed, trying desperately to get his point across.

“So, you just cut that part off.”

“Peter!” Chasten gasped, genuinely shocked at how casual Peter seemed about all of this.

“I’m sorry, I guess I just always feel bad about wasting food.”

“I get that,” Chasten agreed, however, still defending his case. “but there’s a difference between throwing out fresh food, and throwing out food that is way past its prime, and could get you sick.”

“I’ve never had a problem before.”

“Yeah, and I will never understand how.” Chasten put his laptop down on the sofa next to him, and stood up, stepping towards Peter, cupping his face in his hands. “You have a City that needs you, two parents who love you, and now, me. You can’t afford to bet your life on food.”

Chasten placed a kiss to Peter’s forehead, before letting him go.

“Okay, well, I’m gonna go change.” Peter headed towards the steps, but turned around to shoot a suggestive smirk at Chasten. “You look good in my clothes, by the way.”

“Yeah, about that...” Chasten winced, despite being slightly amused.

“What did you do?” Peter asked, his eyes growing with concern over what else Chasten may have done to his life.

“I didn’t  _ do _ anything… yet.”

Peter squinted, then hurried up the steps to discover Chasten’s dirty secret. Chasten rushed after him, feeling that Peter needed to hear him out, before doing anything rash.

“Chasten, what the fuck is all of this?!” Peter looked around the room.

There were three piles of clothing, two of them were quite big while the third was small. Through Peter’s eyes there was no form of organization, just piles of clothes,  _ his _ clothes, spread across the bed.

“Well,” Chasten explained the situation, pointing to each pile describing its purpose. “That one is the keep pile, that one is donations, and the last one is clothes that need to be thrown out, or burned.”

“Excuse me?” Peter was appalled. “And why is the keep pile the smallest one?”

“Peter, I’m gonna ask you something, I need you to be completely honest with me.” Chasten took Peter’s hand and led him to the bed, ignoring the way his eyes moved around the room in dismay “Are you actually gay?”

“What?!” Peter’s eyes focused on Chasten, his eyebrows shooting up.

“It’s just that I don’t know too many gay men that would were baggy, straight cut kahkis, and think that it looks good. Honestly, I don’t know many straight men that would do that either.”

“Oh, so because I don’t have a good fashion sense that means I can’t be gay?” Peter huffed out a breath, biting his lower lip in annoyance. “I guess my sexuality has nothing to do with the fact that I’m attracted to men, I’m attracted to  _ you _ , and I love you.”

“Peter,” Chasten placed a hand on his cheek. “Obvioulsy I know you’re gay, I just don’t know if you’re ‘ _ gay’. _ ”

“Why does that matter?”

“It doesn’t, at least not to me, but there are some cruel people out there, some who may try to use that against you.” Chasten dropped a chaste kiss on Peter’s lips. “I love you, too, Peter, which is why I’m going to get rid of these nasty clothes, and take you shopping, tomorrow.”

“Fine.” Peter agreed reluctantly, accepting another kiss from Chasten. “But do we have to get rid of the corduroys, I got those in high school?”

“Then yes, we definitely need to get rid of the corduroys.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, not just for this one, but for others, as well.


	13. Part 13:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took FOREVER!

_ “Fine.” Peter agreed reluctantly, accepting another kiss from Chasten. “But do we have to get rid of the corduroys, I got those in high school?” _

_ “Then yes, we definitely need to get rid of the corduroys.” _

“Alright, now go change, I’m starving.” Chasten gave Peter one more kiss, before standing up from the bed, and picking out a pair of jeans and a sweater for Peter. “And wear this, I don’t trust you to pick out your own clothes anymore.”

“Hey, I have been doing perfectly fine without you.” Peter had changed his pants, and was now standing shirtless in front of Chasten.

Chasten placed his hands on Peter’s chest, rubbing the firm muscles gently. “Keep telling yourself that, babe.”

“I will, considering it has taken you three months to complain.” Peter watched Chasten a little confused, but not asking what he was doing.

“I only waited this long because I wanted to make sure we were serious enough for me to take charge of your closet.” Chasten pressed his finger’s deeper into Peter’s pecs, enjoying the way it made Peter swallow hard. “Besides, I can’t take  _ full _ control over what you wear.”

“And why is that?”

Chasten pressed an open mouthed kiss to Peter’s lips, then dropped his voice seductively. “Because, then I’d never let you put a shirt on.”

“Okay, knock it off.” Peter pushed Chasten away, allowing him to slip on his sweater. “I love this, but I’m hungry.”

“Are we still going out?” Chasten asked, but it wasn’t just a simple question, he had a certain suggestive tone in the remark.

“I thought so, why?”

“Because if we are, then gonna need to fix yourself.” Chasten shot him a wink, then walked out of the room, leaving Peter even more confused. He glanced around the room, then looked down to check his sweater. His eyes went wide when he noticed past the sweater that he had a prominent boner. “Wait, Chasten!”

Peter rushed out of the room, following Chasten’s echoing laugh down the hall to the bottom of the steps.

“What, Peter?” Chasten asked, innocently.

“Babe, you gotta help me.” Peter begged.

“Peter, I’m really not feeling it, right now, I just want to get dinner.”

“I don’t mean like that, just help me get rid of it!” Peter was becoming frantic.

“What do you mean, help you? Just get rid of it. It’s not rocket science, Peter.”   
  
“Yeah, but I don’t know how.” A bright blush was growing on Peter’s face.

“What do you mean?” Chasten chuckled, astounded by Peter’s confession. “Babe, are you telling me you’ve never gotten an erection in public?”

“I-.. Yeah, like maybe once or twice!”

“Okay, and what did you do, then?”

“Well, I usually just sat down and waited for it to go away.”

“And how long did that take?”

“I don’t know, like an hour.”

“We are not waiting that long.” Chasten rolled his eyes. There was no way this was actually happening. “Just, think about something not hot.”

“That’s not the easiest thing to do when you’re standing right in front of me.” Any other time, the statement would have been endearing, but Peter had a sharpness in his voice that took away all affection. “Not to mention the fact that you are currently wearing my shirt which is oddly sexy. It’s like the idea that the fabric I usually wear is now clinging to your skin and then I’m going to be wearing the shirt, and it’s gonna be like your skin is touching mine, indirectly of course, and-”

“Peter, shut the fuck up!” Chasten was so done with Peter’s ramble. “You’re making it worse, and all I want to do is go eat.”

“Well, this is your fault, so help me!”

“Ugh, okay!” Chasten grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled him into the dining room. He let go of Peter, pulling out a chair. “Sit!”

“What, Chasten-”

“Sit down.” Chasten pressed on Peter’s shoulder, urging him. He let out an exasperated sigh, before speaking. “Put your feet flat on the floor, and then squeeze your thighs, hard, as you stand back up. You might have to do it more than once.”

Peter did as he was told, following Chasten’s instructions twice, relief growing as his straining dick softened in his jeans.

“Good, now can we go?” Chasten asked, still unamused.

Peter walked through the house, leading Chasten along as he put on his coat and grabbed his keys, stopping just as he reached for the knob to face Chasten. “You know, we could’ve been eating by now if you hadn’t seduced me.”

“Yeah, and now you’re the one wasting more time.” Chasten pushed passed Peter, opening the door and heading out.

The pair made their way to the restaurant where they enjoyed dinner and a beer.

“How was work?” Chasten slid his hand across the table into Peter’s.

Peter stared at their hands with a smile. “It was okay, I couldn’t stop worrying about you, though.”

Chasten sighed, retracting his hand back and leaning back in his chair. “I’m so sorry, Peter. I shouldn’t have done this to you.”

“No, hey.” Peter leaned on the table reaching out for Chasten’s hand to return. “Honestly, I’m glad you came. I mean, I wish it was under better circumstances, but I’m happy I got another day with you.”

“Really?” Chasten took Peter’s hand back.

“Yes, I feel complete when you’re here.” Peter blushed, taking a long sip from his beer. “We should head home, I have something for you.”

Chasten smiled, intrigued. “Let’s go.”

They made their way back to the house, Peter’s nerves growing as they entered the house.

“We should talk” Peter took Chasten’s hand and led him to the couch, stopping to reach into his coat pocket for a small, black box. “Look, I don’t know what happened yesterday, and if you’re not ready to tell me, then that’s fine, really it is. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, whether you’re scared or feeling lonely or whatever, you are always safe here, and you are always welcome here. ”

He handed the box to Chasten.

“Peter what is this?” Chasten asked, his voice soft, but questioning.

“Just open it.”

Chasten looked down and opened the box. Laying inside was a shiney, silver key. He stared up at Peter speechless. “What-...?”

“It’s a key to the house, this house. I want to make sure that you always have a place to go. If you ever feel like you need to get out of the city, for any reason, I want you to know that you can come here.” Peter lifted a hand to cup Chasten’s face. “And this is just in case I’m not home. If I’m at work or a political retreat, or whatever.”

Chasten reached over to set the box on the coffee table, then he wiped tears from his eyes, sniffling, before he leaned forward to embrace Peter. “Thank you, I love you, so much.”

“I love you, too.” Peter pulled back from Chasten. “But you have to promise me that you won’t throw anything else away without asking me first”

“I promise, now come on.” Chasten stood up from the couch, grabbing the key as he gestured for Peter to follow. He stopped in the entryway, grabbing his keys and making a show of putting the house key onto the silver ring, before placing them back down on the small table by the door.

He continued to silently lead Peter up the steps into the bedroom, crawling into the bed and inviting Peter to follow. He laid on his side with his arms open, allowing Peter to move in close, mirroring Chasten’s position.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked, but with no heavy concern in his voice. “You’re awfully quiet.”

Chasten smiled, and ran his hand up over Peter’s cheek and into his hair. “I’m fine, just taking in the moment.”

Chasten’s eyes locked with Peter’s as he inched closer. He broke eye contact, closing his eyes to place a quick kiss to Peter’s lips. Then he did it again, and again, and again, dropping numerous little pecks.

“Mmm Chasten,” Peter hummed with his own my smile, trying to keep up with Chasten’s continues little kisses. “What are you doing?”

“I’m kissing you, dummy.”

Peter giggled “I got that.”

“Then stop asking stupid questions.” Chasten pushed him over on his back, and propped himself up on Peter’s chest, still kissing.

Peter hummed again, adjusting himself to pull Chasten further on top of him. He started kissing back with more effort, attempting to deepen it.

“Hey, no, stop it.” Chasten pouted. He lifted his face from Peter, so it was out of reach. “Just let me kiss you.”

“I am letting you kiss me, but I’m also letting you know that I’m ready for more.”

Chasten rolled off of Peter, returning to his side, looking down at him with a flat smile. “You know, Peter, sometimes just simply kissing the person you love can be more satisfying than actually having sex with them.”

“I want to believe you, babe, but you’re just so sexy,” Peter growled, pulling at Chasten’s hips.

“Peter,” Chasten’s voice hardened a little, “stop it.”

“Okay, okay.” Peter surrendered. He smiled up at Chasten innocently, then closed his eyes, and puckered his lips.

Chasten let out a single chuckle, the accepted Peter’s silent offer. He kissed him a few more times, but then stopped suddenly, jumping up out of the bed. He grabbed Peter’s hand, urging him to follow.

“Chasten, what are you doing?”

“I want cake.” Chasten became as giddy as a child on Christmas morning, as he ran down the steps to the kitchen. Peter slowly following along, full of confusion.

“Chasten, what…?” Peter asked as he entered the kitchen, where Chasten was already taking the molten lava cake out of the box and putting it on a plate. “Babe, I don’t even know if that’s still good.”

“Oh, now you’re concerned whether food is good or not?” Chasten put the plate into the microwave, then moved in close to Peter. “Besides, it hasn’t even been a week yet, and it’s just cake.”

The microwave beeped and Chasten enthusiastically pulled the cake out, grabbing a fork and skipping into the living room. Both men sat sideways on the couch facing each other as Chasten used the fork to feed himself and Peter.

“I want to talk to you about something.” Chasten announced, spooning some cake into Peter’s mouth.

“Uh oh,” Peter replied playfully with his mouth full.

“So, when I was a kid, my family always used to take a trip around Christmas time, and even at college my friends and I carried the tradition, but this year, I want to change it up, and just go with you.”

“Go with me..? On vacation..?” Peter’s eyes were bright with endless possibility.

Chasten nodded with a blushing smile. “I was thinking of New York.”

Peter nodded gleefully. “I love that idea.”

Chasten moved the plate onto the coffee table so he could close the distance between them by kissing Peter, then wrapping him up in a hug. “I’ll start planning.”

Peter chuckled, then turned his face into Chasten’s neck, humming. “Can we go to bed now, so I can kiss you some more and fall asleep in your arms?”

“That’s probably a good idea, we have a long day of shopping and football ahead of us.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have BIG plans for December though February, so please just bear with me while I buff out the next couple chapters.


	14. Part Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasten takes Pete shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here, finally. Sorry about the wait, things have been busy.

“Peter, babe, let’s go.” Chasten shook Peter’s shoulders as he continued to sleep, buried beneath the covers.

Chaten had woken up right at 9:00pm. He showered, got dressed in a pair of Peter’s better fitting jeans and threw on a t-shirt with South Bend written across the front. Then he moved to the kitchen to make coffee and pancakes for the both of them before starting their adventures for the day.

By the time he finished flipping the last pancake, and poured his second cup of coffee, Peter still had not emerged from upstairs. And that is how Chasten found himself kneeling on the bed beside his groggy, unwilling-to-open-his-eyes, boyfriend, nudging his back to wake him up.

“Peter, come on, I made breakfast.”

“Mmm, no,” Peter groaned, nuzzling deeper under the blanket. “I’m tired.”

“Get up, love, I wanna get a move on.” Chasten whipped back the covers in one swift movement eliciting a whine of complaint from Peter, then picked up one leg over Peter’s waist to straddle his hips. “We have to go shopping before the game, so let’s go.”

“The game isn’t until 7:00, how long do you expect shopping to take?” Peter rubbed the sleep from his eyes before glaring up at Chasten.

“At least three hours, which is why you need to get up.”

Peter stared at Chasten’ completely reluctant to get out of bed. It wasn’t often that he was given the chance to sleep in, and he wanted to take full advantage of this opportunity.

“Please, baby, I even made pancakes.” Chasten softened his voice, hoping to lure Peter with the sweetness of it.

Still not getting a rise out of him, Chasten leaned down, putting his lips right against the shell of Peter’s ear. “If you get up, I’ll make it up to you, tonight.”

Peter perked up at this offer, turning his pouting eyes into more hopeful ones. “Really?”

“Really.” Chasten giggled, then climbed off of Peter. “But only if you get out of bed.”

Without missing a beat, Peter jumped out of bed, and hurried to the bathroom producing another string of laughter to escape Chasten’s throat.

Within fifteen minutes, Peter was freshly shaved, showered and dressed, sitting at the dining room table staring with childlike glee at the plate full of pancakes that laid before him.

An hour later, Peter found himself completely overwhelmed by Chasten’s Target excitement. Every aisle they turned down, Chasten became more and more like a child on Christmas morning. He spent 10 minutes in the candle aisle smelling everything, but ultimately deciding that he already has too many candles in his apartment. Peter watched the entire time reluctantly obliging when Chasten shoved a candle in his face and told him to smell it.

Next, Chasten drug Peter over to the hair care aisle, pulling items from the shelf and dropping them into the cart.

“Babe, I don’t need all of this.”

Peter attempted to remove some things from the cart, but Chasten slapped them back down. “Babe, you really do. As much as I love your boyish haircut, you need to put some kind of product in it.”

“I do.” Peter defended.

“Peter, you put gel into your hair, just to lay it flat. You need to use a pomade for that.” Chasten held up the products for emphasis. “Also, you should really use moisturizer after you shave and shower. I’ve seen you use body wash on your face, and that’s why your skin is always so dry.”

“You’ve never said anything about me having dry skin before.”

“That’s because I love you, and I can look past it, but since I have the chance to do something, I’m going to.” Chasten stepped up to Peter, taking a second to make sure no one was around, and placed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. “Now stop your pouting, and let’s get you some new clothes.”

Peter sighed, and followed Chasten through the store to the mens clothing section, standing back shyly as Chasten instantly dug into the racks. He emerged a few minutes later with a stack of clothes, and handed them all to Peter. “Go try these on.”

Peter huffed a sigh, then started to walk towards the fitting rooms, but stopped when he looked at the tags. “Chasten these are slim fit.”

“Yes, Peter, good to know you can read.” Chasten mocked, “Now go try them on.”

Peter huffed out a breath and made his way to the fitting rooms, mumbling incoherent complaints as he went. A few minutes later, he reappeared in front of Chasten wearing a light blue polo that pulled just enough over his pecs and lower abdomen along with a pair of khakis that fit slim, but loose enough around Peter’s legs to make him look very good, but to also keep proper blood flow.

“I’ll be honest, I don’t hate it.” Peter admitted while looking himself up and down.

“I’m glad, because you look incredible.” Chasten waited a beat to watch the light pink blush rise on Peter’s cheeks, before he continued. “I also picked out two pairs of jeans in that size, and these.”

Chasten held out a pair of khakis that looked like corduroy, but were made of denim, for a more modern look. “To make up for the ones I’m making you throw away.”

Peter released an airy chuckle and hung his head. “I’m gonna go change back, so we can head out.”

“Actually...” Chasten stopped him just as he was turning around. “While you were in there, I found one more outfit I want you to try on.”

Peter scrutinized the clothes being handed to him, a visible look of disgust forming. “Chasten, this isn’t really my thing.”

“Please, you don’t have to buy it, I just wanna see how it looks.”

Once again, Peter turned with a loud exhale, this time he added an eye roll as well.

Chasten waited with excitement for his return, and when he finally came back, Chasten was speechless. While on his phone, he noticed Peter’s socked feet appear, then he slowly scanned his eyes up his boyfriend's body. His eyes focussing one every feature. The snug black denim around his claves up to his thighs and his skinny waist, where he knew full well looked fantastic from the back. Next he gazed at the messy way the shirt was tucked in. A dark button up, with small grey and black dots.

Chasten’s jaw dropped further as he continued his journey up. When he finally locked eyes with Peter, he snapped his jaw shut with an audible swallow, he took one silent step forward, opened the top two buttons to show more of Peter’s tan neck, “You look amazing.”

Peter stared back, unfazed, no blush, not even a smile at the compliment. “I don’t like this. It’s not me, at all. I feel stupid, and honestly, very uncomfortable.”

Chasten blinked back his dreamy eyes, and subsided his growing disappointment. “Can you at least get the shirt?”

Peter thought for a moment, “fine”, then quickly walked away to change into his own clothing. And Chasten took this one time opportunity to ogle Peter’s ass in the skinny jeans.

A few moments later, the pair made their way to the check out. While the cashier was scanning and bagging the items, Chasten pulled out his wallet, sliding out his credit card.

“What are you doing?!” Peter asked, on high alert.

“I’m getting my card out to pay...” Chasten answered, stating the obvious, but with hesitation.

“There is no way I am letting you pay for  _ my _ clothes.”

“I’m the one who threw out all of your old clothes, and offered to take you shopping.”

“Well too bad, I’m not letting you pay. If you do then I am returning all of it the minute you get back to Chicago.”

Chasten looked sternly at Peter, but quickly realized he wasn’t gonna win this battle. “Whatever, but I’m buying that shirt because I’m making you wear it.”

“Deal.”

With bags in hand, the couple made their way to the car, and back to Peter’s house for lunch and a couple hours of downtime before the game. Since Chasten made breakfast, Peter insisted he would make lunch, even if that meant putting sliced ham and cheese on bread with mustard, and calling it a sandwich. Twenty minutes later, with their bellies full, both men were on opposite sides of the couch, feet tangled up, and noses buried in their own books.

For one of the first times in his life, Peter could not, for the life of him, stay focused on his reading. His eyes kept wandering up over the pages to glance at Chasten, before quickly shooting down before he noticed. Finally, he released a content sigh, dropping his book to his lap.

“I could get used to this.” He said, pulling Chasten’s attention towards him.

“Used to what?”

“This, us,” Peter gestured his hand between them, “just relaxing, enjoying each other’s company without needing to put any effort into it. It feels like we’re living together or something.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I don’t know, to be honest.”

Chasten placed his own book on the coffee table, taking Peter’s hands, urging him to sit up next to him. “Have you seriously thought about us living together?”

“Not too much in depth, because we haven’t been together long and I know that you want to take your time, which I totally understand, but it definitely has crossed my mind.”

Chasten cupped Peter’s face in both of his hands, dropping a soft kiss to his lips. “I’ve thought about it too. Obviously, now’s not a good time with me in school and everything, but in a year or so I wouldn’t be against it.”

Peter smiled, then he gripped Chasten’s wrist to hold his hand in place, as he turned his head to kiss the inside of Chasten’s palm. “ I wouldn’t be against it either.” Then he quickly leaned back on the couch, and picked up his book to hide the tears welling in his eyes, but Chasten heard the sniffles.

“Love, are you crying?” Chasten asked with concern, but also while trying to stifle a laugh. He sat up further so he was hovering right over Peter, removing the book out of his hands.

Peter sniffled again, while rubbing the wetness from his eyes. “I’m sorry, I just never thought I would be able to be in a real relationship, yet alone having a conversation about living with the man I love.”

“Aw, babe, now you’re gonna make me cry. Come here.” Chasten pulled Peter up, awkwardly arranging them so Chasten was laying back against the arm of the couch once more, but this time with Peter on top of him, head on Chasten’s chest. “I love you, too.”

After a few hours, Chasten popped his eyes open, with a strangled groan, not realizing right away that he and Peter had fallen asleep on the couch. Chasten’s attempt to stretch below him, awoke Peter, he too unaware they had taken a nap.

“What time is it?” Peter grumbled, squishing his face between Chasten’s side and the couch cushions.

“I don’t know, I can’t reach my phone, and you’re keeping me from getting up to check, you need to move, also because you are crushing my ribs.”

Peter sprung his head up to glare at Chasten. “Are you calling me fat?!”

“Never. Now let me get my phone.”

“I’m not ready to move, so here,” Peter reached around his back to pull his phone out of his back pocket, handing it to Chasten, before dropping his head back onto his boyfriend's chest.

“God, you’re so touch starved.” Chasten clicked on Pete’s phone, taking note of the time. “It’s 4:47, also you have a shit ton of emails, and a text asking you to confirm our seats for tonight.”

“Shoot, I forgot to do that.” Pete’s eyes were beginning to drift shut again as he calmed to the rhythmic pulse of Chasten’s heart beat. “Just text back “YES”.”

“Wait, me? You want me to text back?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“I don’t know, I feel a little weird going into your phone.”

Peter reluctantly reopened his eyes, propping his chin on Chasten’s chest. “Why is it weird? You’re not going through it, I’m asking you to send a text.”

“I-... Yeah, okay.”

Chasten sighed, taking a moment to smile at Pete’s screensaver of the two of them on the night of the reelection. Peter smiling so impossibly wide that his eyes squinted, his head tilted against Chasten who was also filled with glee. The picture mixed with the fact that Peter was so relaxed about letting Chasten into his phone, made him feel so loved and trusted, more than he had ever felt with anyone. All of his past boyfriends would never let him within ten feet of their phone, yet alone hand it to him and ask him to “send a text”.

Before the emotions could take in, Chasten swiped to open the phone. “Babe, what’s your passcode?”

“0828”

“Got it.” Chasten clicked the text notification, replied with the confirmation, and handed Pete his phone back. “You are gonna have to get up soon, though, because we have to get going.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I-...” Peter crankly started moving off of Chasten when he was startled by the sudden cut off from Chasten.

“Your passcode is our first date.”

“Uh, yeah...” Peter responded nonchalantly.

Chasten stared up at him with glossy eyes completely beside himself. He snaked his arms tightly back around Peter. “Can we just skip the game, and stay here so I can hold you and never let go?”

Peter chuckled leaving a soft peck on Chasten’s jaw. “Any other time I would say yes, and drag you upstairs, however we just confirmed our seats, and now people are expecting the mayor.”

“Ugh! Sometimes I hate that you’re the mayor, and you have places to be.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Room for rent will be here soon... No, I don't know when... and no, I don't know when more TOR is coming...
> 
> I'm also working on other fics

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @bowsandties2019.
> 
> Send me any prompts if you have them.


End file.
